Bring me home
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is used by a sadistic Unsub as a tool to release a prisoner and is taken hostage. As the team race to find Reid, they struggle to stay calm as they look for their lost agent. Reid has to stay strong as every hour passes but this may be what finally breaks him as the torture gets worse. Will the team find him alive? Or will they lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the new story that I promised for you all. As many of my regular readers know I like to get on with the action quickly so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will update this next when I update my other stories. I've got into a nice little pattern now so I'm trying to keep to it. I'm very nervous about starting this story but I promise you there will be my usual dash of evil and plenty of Reid whump. I will also say now that there will be no slash in this or non-con. It's purely a torture story. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid signed off on his last report before closing the file and placing it in his out pile. He yawned as he looked at the clock on his desk. The Sandman's melody was calling him. It was only seven o'clock and he was already exhausted. Being thrown around by Morgan during a mandatory training session would do that. His desk became shrouded in darkness as he switched off his lamp. The rest of the team had gone ahead to a bar with his blessing. Alcohol and exhaustion wouldn't be a good mix for him so he'd chosen to pass on the night out. As he made his way out of the FBI office and down the street, he wished he'd been able to bring his car into work that day. The Metro had been his chariot home for over a month now. He just didn't have the time or energy to do the repairs on the engine of his classic car.

He turned the corner to walk down the street. He wasn't surprised to see that he street was empty. There was a big game on. He expected some of the team was most likely watching the game at the bar.

"Hello, Dr Reid," a voice called behind him. He turned but failed to see the owner of his voice as his head exploded with pain. As his body collided with the pavement, his vision began to go dark. The concrete pavement dragged against his cheek as his body got pulled into an alley.

"No," he moaned before he succumbed to the pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

As he began to regain consciousness, he began to hear a radio. Pain filled his mind as he tried to open his eyes. His lips felt dry and his shoulders ached. He tried to move his arms but found them tied behind him. His vision blurred as finally opened his eyes to see trees rushing past a dark tinted window, only illuminated by some light. He slowly turned his head to find himself in the front seat of a car with his wrists tied behind the seat with tape.

"Nice to see you awake."

Reid blinked to try to relieve the pain in his head. He saw the person driving the car had one hand on the wheel while the other hand had a gun that was pointed at his stomach. The man had brown eyes and black hair. "W-Who are you?"

"You can called me Dell but that's not my real name. You're Dr Spencer Reid. You're going to help me get someone out of prison."

"You kidnapped me," Reid said angrily pulling at the tape around his wrists. "I'm a federal agent. You'll be in prison for life after this. No-one will give you what you want."

"I've followed you for a long time," Dell sighed before letting out a chuckle. "Your friends are very close to you. You're almost like a family. How far do you think they'll go to get you back? I imagine very far. You think the hit to your head was the worst I can do. I can do much worse. We're going to be in the car for a few days and you won't see your family again till I get what I want. Here are some ground rules. You piss me off or try to draw attention to us, I'll kill the person who you bring to my attention and then show you the meaning of pain. You make any sound while I talk to your superior, I'll cut that pretty little tongue out. As of now, you're going to be an obedient little agent."

"What do you want?" Reid said calmly even though every part inside of him struggled to stop panic from taking over him.

"You'll see," Dell smirked. "Don't worry about your head. I've cleaned it up and bandaged it. I don't need you attracting attention."

Reid stayed silent as Dell suddenly pulled into wooded area. He turned off the car and brought out Reid's phone.

"Put my phone down," Reid snapped. He didn't want this man talking with his team. He didn't want to be used by Dell to get what he wanted. Reid grunted as Dell slapped him across the face.

"Be a good little agent and shut up!" Dell yelled before scrolling through Reid's contact list and pressing Hotch's name. Reid scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to control the pain in his mind. He fought off the nausea that tried to overcome him. He looked up as Hotch's voice came from his phone on speakerphone.

"Reid, it's the middle of the night," Hotch yawned down the phone.

"That's sweet," Dell chuckled. "Big top agent is sleepy."

"Who is this?" Hotch snapped down the phone, his voice now alert. Reid desperately wanted to call out but kept his eyes on the gun pointed at his stomach.

"You can call me Dell. Listen, I'm going to get straight to the point. There is a prisoner in a Las Vegas prison by the name of Carey Lock. I want him released. Until he's released, you're lovely agent will be my companion and the longer you wait to release Carey, the more pain I deal to little Spencer."

"I can't agree to your demands without talking to my superiors. I need proof that Spencer Reid is still alive. Kidnapping a federal agent is a serious crime. We can do this without anyone getting hurt," Hotch said calmly. Reid knew his boss wasn't calm inside but shouting at Dell wouldn't help things.

Dell didn't say anything as he placed the phone on the dashboard. He kept the gun pointed at Reid but used his free hand to pull out a long sharp and thin piece of metal.

"I'll give you proof of life," Dell smiled before thrusting the piece of metal into top Reid's arm.

"Ahhh!" Reid screamed before moaning as Dell began to wiggle the piece of metal. "Hotch!"

"Stop! Just please stop!" Hotch yelled through the phone.

Dell gave the piece of metal one last twist before ripping the metal out causing Reid to let out a small scream. Reid couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheek. A warm sensation traveled down his arm as he felt blood leak from the hole that Dell had inflicted.

"Reid! Are you okay?" Hotch called down the phone.

Reid whimpered as the gun got pressed into his head wound. "Go ahead," Dell taunted. "Tell him how well you're doing."

"I'm f-f-fine," Reid stuttered before letting out a little sob. "I'm okay, Hotch."

"Carey Lock," Dell sighed before bringing the gun away from Reid's head. "You have a job to do, Agent Hotchner. Do it or I'll hurt your boy again."

* * *

Hotch shook as the dead tone filled the room. The sound of Reid's scream echoed through his mind as he rushed to his closet and quickly got dressed. He pressed Morgan's number as he ran down the steps to grab his keys. Jack was staying with a friend for the night. He gulped and rushed out of the house. Morgan's phone went to voice mail.

"Dammit, Morgan. Pick up!"

* * *

Morgan moaned as he heard his cellphone buzzing next to his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before untangling himself from Savannah and grabbing his phone. He quickly answered the call. "Hello."

"Morgan, I need you at the office now."

"Hotch, it's the middle of the night."

"Reid's been kidnapped."

Morgan threw aside his bed covers and ripped open his closet. "How do you know? Who took him? Is he okay?"

"No, he isn't. Someone called Dell called me from Reid's phone and he wants someone called Carey lock released from jail. Look, Morgan, he's been hurt. I don't know how bad but the son of a bitch has hurt him. We need to get to the BAU and get this sorted. I'm going to call the rest of the team and have Rossi go to Reid's apartment. I need you to meet him there."

"I'll kill the son of a bitch for hurting Reid. I'll get to Reid's apartment."

* * *

Garcia rushed into the office and into the BAU room where the other members of the team had gathered. She immediately began to set up her laptop at the table. Hotch came over to her and held her hands as they shook. She was near tears and struggling to stay calm. "I need you be strong and calm. We all need to keep our minds clear so we can find Reid and bring him home."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that he barely survived being shot and I don't want to think about what's being done to him. You said on the phone that he's been hurt."

"He's been hurt but he's alive. I need you to retrace Reid's footsteps from last night. I checked with security and they said that he left at seven o'clock. I need you to see where he went after he left here. Morgan and Rossi are checking his apartment and they didn't find any signs of a break in or struggle."

"We'll bring him home, won't we?" Garcia said.

"Yes, we will. He's a survivor and I'm going to catch this Dell bastard if it's the last thing I do," Hotch promised.

**Please review**

**I'm setting this before the start of Season ten as I feel there hasn't been great development in the new season so far. Where's the Reid goodies?! Anyway, you all have the choice of having Blake in story or not having her in it. I can make it that she did leave or she never left. I can't write Kate Callahan. I'm not really liking her character so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you for such a great reception to the first chapter and I am really excited to do this story. I've decided to have it that Blake never left the BAU. I was really starting to find her a good fit in the team dynamic. Kate just doesn't fit well in my opinion. Some of you wanted Emily so I may bring her in at some point into the story. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. You're superb and magnificent. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid grunted as Dell viciously tied the bandage around his arm to stop the bleeding. Dell stared at him with eyes of pure evil. "I'm sorry, Dr Reid. Did that hurt? I thought FBI agents are supposed to take pain like real men."

"They will never release him," Reid snapped. "The FBI doesn't negotiate with men like you. What did Carey Lock even do to get into prison?"

"You just have to know everything," Dell sighed before grabbing his jaw and holding Reid against the tinted window. "He's coming out and that's all you need to know. Your team will do anything to get you back and I am looking forward to hearing what they have to say after I have you screaming for them. If they are good and do what I say, I may just give you back to them but I never said in one piece. You'll only talk when I speak to you. Piss me off with that annoying voice much more and I'll cut out that little tongue of yours."

Reid winced as Dell removed his hand. He moved his jaw to try to get rid of the pain. He turned his head at the sound of tape being pulled. It was large clear tape and he failed to stop it from being put over his mouth and wrapped around his head. He was glad his hair was short at the back as it wouldn't be so painful when the tape got taken off. He let out a few muffled moans.

Dell turned on the car and smirked at Reid. "We're in for a long journey so get comfortable. Remember my warning. You draw attention to us, I'll kill them and then have fun hurting you."

Reid leaned back in the seat and tried to stay calm as Dell pulled back onto the main road.

_'You can find me. Just find me like you always have'_ Reid thought desperately as he watched cars pass them by through the dark tinted windows.

* * *

Garcia searched through the CCTV. Her heart ached as she watched Reid leave the BAU and walk down the streets. No-one was on the street that her junior g-man walked down. She paused it as she watched a figure come out of the shadows from an alley. "Hotch, I have something."

Hotch, Blake and JJ walked over to the computer and stared at the screen as Garcia play the video. All three gasped as they watched the figure behind Reid smash a pole against Reid's head. Garcia covered her mouth as she watched Reid crash to the floor. The unsub began to pull him back into the alley by his ankles. The unsub had kept his face hidden with a cap and had disappeared into the darkness with their youngest member.

"I can't get a clear shot of his face," she cried. "He hit him so hard."

"Reid is alive and we need to focus on that," Blake said before rubbing Garcia's shoulder. "We'll get him back."

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Morgan's number. He waited for an answer.

"Hotch, have you got anything?" Morgan said as soon as he answered the phone.

"I need you to go to an alley that is a few blocks away from the BAU. Reid got knocked out with a metal pole and dragged into an alley. I need you and Rossi to check it out."

* * *

Rossi and Morgan parked by the alley and dodged a few people as they entered the alley that Hotch had directed them to. They both put on gloves and searched for signs of Reid's abduction.

"Morgan, I've got a trail of blood," Rossi said as he moved some paper cups and rubbish from the trail. "It looks like he hid the blood with some rubbish."

"With that amount of blood, Reid's got a concussion and a bad head wound. Rossi, when I get my hands on this bastard, I'm going to make him pay."

"Save your anger for when we find Reid. You can take it up with the unsub then. We need to find Reid before this son of a bitch kills him. We both know that if we give him Carey Lock, he will kill Reid before he would ever give him back."

"I'm not losing Reid this way," Morgan said strongly. "He's gone through enough."

He turned and began to follow the trail of blood to a nearby dumpster. Rossi came over, grabbed a crate and put it next to the dumpster. He stepped up to it and looked in the dumpster. He saw a brown strap peeking out from a bunch of Styrofoam boxes. Wrapping his hand around the strap, he pulled it up and out into the alley. Both of the saw the smear of crimson blood over the satchel. Morgan opened it with his gloved hands to see Reid's badge inside along with his wallet. He checked the wallet and found it empty of cash.

"He took Reid's cash but none of the cards," Morgan observed.

"Morgan, we have a bigger problem," Rossi said. "Reid's gun isn't here."

* * *

"You're the loner type," Dell spoke after about an hour of driving in silence. Reid looked at him before looking back out of the window. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

Dell let out a loud chuckle. Reid pulled against the tape around his wrists before stilling at Dell's stare.

"I watched you for a while and all I saw was your team going off and having fun at bars while you went home and locked yourself away from the world. For a team that is supposedly family to you, they don't seem to care about you. I mean, it's not exactly a surprise they don't like having you hang around them. You're just around to make them feel better."

Reid tried to yell at Dell to shut up but it came out muffled.

"For someone who seeks to prove the truth in almost everything, you don't like hearing it."

Dell looked at Reid's legs and saw him squirmed uncomfortably. He pulled into a dirt road and turned off the car. "Does little Spencer need to go to the bathroom?"

Reid nodded his head slowly and avoided making eye contact with Dell.

"I'm going to cut the tape from your wrists but I'll be holding a gun to your head the entire time while you handcuff your hands in front of you. I took the liberty of borrowing the ones from your bag. Now, you're going to be a good little hostage and not try anything stupid. I'm not afraid to put a few holes in you. Do you understand?"

Reid nodded his head again. Dell grabbed his gun and a pair of scissors from the glove compartment. He left the car and went into the back seat.

"Don't expect many of these breaks?" Dell said before putting the gun to the back of Reid's head. Relief flood through Reid as the tape got cut from his wrists. He slowly brought his hands in front of him and peeled off the tape from his red and chaffed wrists. Dell threw the handcuffs on Reid's lap and nudged the gun against his head. "Put them on."

A small moment of hesitation passed before Reid handcuffed his hands in front of him with difficulty. Dell got out of the car and opened the passenger door. Reid grunted as Dell grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him from the seat. He pushed Reid forward and pressed the gun to his back. "Start walking."

Reid shivered as a gust of cold wind invaded his small frame. The weather was cold and winter had definitely arrived. As he got marched deeper into the woods, his mind went to the team and how much he missed them. He just wanted to go back home to them safely. He froze as he heard Dell's voice. "Walk over to the tree and do your business, Dr Reid. Don't worry, I can't see whatever small thing you have."

Nothing but embarrassment and fear came through Reid as he walked to the tree. He urinated as quickly as he could and tried to block out Dell's laughter behind him. The tape around wrapped around his head and over his mouth felt tight and suffocating. He zipped up his trousers and turned back around.

"Come back here, Dr Reid," Dell ordered.

He walked over, his feet dragging against the forest floor slightly in response to the fear pumping through his veins. As he neared Dell's side, he knew he had to fight and get away at any cost. He held his hands together and prepared himself as he took the last step.

"You're so pathetic," Dell taunted. "I don't-"

Dell grunted as Reid smashed his hands into his face and fell to the floor. Reid tried to grab the gun but fell to the floor as a hand wrapped around his ankle. Dell screamed with anger as Reid smashed his foot into his face. Reid scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could into the forest and away from Dell. He could hear his kidnapper yelling and running after him.

He had to keep running. He couldn't stop.

* * *

Reid collapsed against a tree after ten minutes and breathed heavily through his nose. His chest burned from all the running and he was starting to feel weak. He clawed at the tape around his mouth but couldn't unwrap it from around his mouth. He leaned against the tree and had to resist the urge to go asleep. His vision blurred and he felt incredibly dizzy. His arm ached with pain from falling on it during the fight.

He whipped around as he heard a stick snap behind him.

"You little bastard!"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for it being later than usual but I've had a bad week with my neurological disorder and it has taken me a little longer to get all my writing done. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and there is still a lot more to go on the road to torturing Reid. I forgot how good I was at torturing him. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, they're absolutely amazing and they've really cheered me up. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid moaned in pain as Dell smashed the butt of the gun across his face. He fell to the forest floor as pain shot through his head. Dell stormed over to him and delivered a brutal kick to Reid's stomach. "I told you not to do anything stupid! You split my damn lip. I make good on my promises. I'm going to show you some pain very soon."

Dell brought up the butt of his gun and smashed it into Reid's head again. Reid's eyes closed as the pain became too much. The darkness provided him with safety but it also brought fear.

* * *

Reid moaned as he began to wake up. His entire head felt as if someone was constantly shouting in his ear. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes to see Dell standing next to him with a large smile on his face. "Hello, Dr Reid. I see you've woken up in time for your punishment."

A few muffled whimpers escaped into the tape as Reid laid on the forest floor. His arms had been taped behind his back again. He noticed his legs had also been tied to a tree, each on one side of the tree and the rope around it. Dell knelt and gripped Reid's hair. He yanked up his head and grinned. "I warned you. This is all your fault but trust me, I'm going to enjoy doing this."

Dell walked away for a moment before returning with a sledgehammer in his hand. Reid's eyes widened as he realized what Dell was about to do. He shook his head frantically as Dell brought down the sledgehammer to one of his legs.

Unbelievable pain beyond measure ripped through his leg. He screamed into the tape over his mouth and sobbed as the pain began to spread up his leg and through his body. Tears spread down his cheeks. He struggled to stop himself from blacking out from the pain. Dell almost cackled as he walked around to the other side of Reid and brought up the hammer again. "Let's see you run now!"

Searing pain like fire rushed through him as he felt his second leg break. He didn't have any chance to scream as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Dell tossed the hammer to the floor and brushed his hands together. He knelt next to Reid and delighted in the sight of some bone sticking out from the agent's leg. He grabbed the bag he had brought and pulled out what he would need to keep the leg stable. He couldn't have his hostage dying too early.

* * *

Garcia looked at the picture of Carey Lock and felt nothing but pure hatred. She was searching for anyone who may have the means or reason to want Carey Lock out of prison. Morgan and Rossi had returned from searching the alley and forensics were now searching the scene for anything that could help them find Reid. Nothing came forward to her as she looked into Carey Lock's past except for the fact that he was a sick bastard after doing the things he had done. He had tortured and killed four people in their homes. The crime scene photos sickened her as she sent them to the team's tablets for analysis. She couldn't track Reid's phone and knew Dell was somehow blocking her from doing it.

JJ looked up from her tablet. "Garcia, has anyone stuck out in Carey's past?"

"No," she answered with frustration. "He seemed like a loner before he entered prison two years ago. Both his parents are dead and he has no siblings or close relatives. He worked various jobs but didn't stay in one place for long. He's got no children or a spouse. I'm useless."

"Garcia, don't say that," JJ said. "We'll get him back."

"I just hate that he's alone with some sadistic man whom is hurting him," she sighed.

"Wait," Blake said suddenly as leaned up in her seat. "How old is Carey Lock again?"

"Fifty six," Garcia confirmed.

"It says here in his file that he's been diagnosed with liver disease. What if there is no family connection to the person who took Reid?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned.

"We may have not have seen his face on the camera but I'd estimate Dell is in his late twenties or early thirties. Dell could be a protegé to Lock. He's trying to free his mentor from prison. Dell must have watched Reid and most likely us before making his move. He's hurt Reid which means he has no lack of knowledge on how to torture someone. I will guess that Dell has killed before and if we don't get Reid back, it's likely he'll kill Reid too after getting Carey back. Carey Lock taught Dell how to become a proficient killer."

Hotch was about to talk when his cellphone began to ring.

* * *

A wave of sickness washed over Reid as he regained consciousness. His vision blurred and his breathing got heavier and heavier as he tried to move his legs. He cried out and realized the tape was no longer over his mouth. He was in the backseat of Dell's car and cried out again as the car went over a bump and came to a stop. He could barely concentrate as Dell opened the door at the bottom of his feet. His arms were now tied to the door above him tightly. As he moved his gaze over his legs, he found them splinted, iced with some packs and one of them wrapped up with bloody bandages.

"How are we doing, Dr Reid?" Dell grinned.

"Y-You broke my damn legs!" Reid snapped before taking a deep breath to deal with pain. Dell brought his phone up with Hotch's contact details on it.

"I do love your phone. Don't have hope that your team can track this phone. I have a nice little trick that disabled that. We're going to give your team a call and see if they've done what I've asked."

Reid tried to argued but couldn't talk as Dell slammed a beefy hand over his mouth. Dell put the phone on speaker.

"Hello," Hotch's voice came down the phone.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. Are you and your team being good and doing what I asked?"

"My superiors are reluctant to release Carey due to his actions and are refusing to negotiate with a kidnapper. I'm trying to work out a deal but you need to give us more time."

"That is not what I wanted to hear and that's bad news for Dr Reid. I'm going to punish him even more now. He was a very disobedient man and tried to get away. He won't be doing that again."

"What did you do to him?" Hotch said, his voice slightly panicked.

Dell put the phone to Reid's ear. "Tell them what I did."

The beefy hand got removed from Reid's mouth.

"Hotch," Reid cried shakily, cursing himself for crying.

"Reid, what did he do? How badly hurt are you? We're doing everything we can to get you back."

A small scream escaped his lips as Dell hit one of his legs. He coughed as let out a small sob. Nothing but pained breathing filled the air.

"Reid!" Morgan's voice came down the line.

"Tell them what I did," Dell growled.

His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. "H-He broke both my legs," he cried as Dell hovered over him. "It really hurts and I-I think the bone is through the skin on one of them. I-I can't move my legs and I-I'm scared. I tried to get away but I-I failed. Hotch, I'm sorry."

"We're going to get you back," Hotch promised down the phone. "Don't give up."

Dell grabbed one of Reid's legs and squeezed it. He relished as a loud, ear-piercing scream escaped his hostage. "Ahhhhhh! Stop!"

The voices of the young man's team came through the phone as they shouted with concern.

"Release Carey Lock or I'll torture him till his last breath. Get it done!"

As he disconnected the call, he watched Reid's eyes roll up and close as he passed out from the pain again.

* * *

Garcia couldn't stop shaking as the dial tone filled the room. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she began to cry. Morgan rushed to her and held her in his arms. "He'll be okay," Morgan soothed even though he struggled to believe his own words. She leaned into his chest and struggled to calm herself down.

"Morgan, h-he broke our baby geniuses legs," she shook her head. "He's in so much pain. Y-You heard him scream."

"We need to find him soon," JJ said. "He's in danger of infections and we have no idea about the conditions of his legs. If the bone pierced anything that might stop the blood flow to his foot than he may lost his foot. Spence told me all these fact about blood circulation. He's defenseless."

"He tried to get away," Hotch sighed before running his hand through his hair. "He broke Reid's legs to stop him attempting another escape. Garcia, where is Carey Lock currently incarcerated?"

Garcia came out from Morgan's hug and typed on her laptop. "South Dakota state penitentiary."

"I want road blocks set up in every state from here to that prison and road blocks set up in South Dakota near and around the prison. He'll want to be as close as he can to the prison to get Carey. I plan to get him before he can reach the prison. We have no idea how long he's been on the road but it's clear he's driving. There is no other way he could transport Reid. Garcia, how long does it take to drive from Virginia to South Dakota?" Hotch asked.

"Twenty two hours," Morgan answered before Garcia could even check. "Reid talked about distances in the US once while we were on the jet."

"That sounds like our genius," Garcia smiled.

"We need to find him before he reaches South Dakota. Dell will have to stop at some point to sleep so that gives us some extra time," Rossi said. "I'll speak with Cruz and see about having Carey Lock brought into our custody in South Dakota."

* * *

Dell pulled into a cheap motel and rubbed his tired eyes as night had come across the sky. He turned to his backseat to see that his hostage was still unconscious. He walked into the motel and paid for a room in cash. He paid extra to not be disturbed. The owner was happy to oblige. He was more interested in the beers nestled behind him and a football game on the television. Most of the keys were still present behind the motel desk which made Dell smile.

He made his way back to the car and moved half of his supplies into the motel room before opening the backseat and cutting the part of the rope connected to the door. The young man didn't even wake as he got dragged from the car and into the motel room. Dell shut the door of the car and walked into the room. He grabbed under Reid's shoulders and dragged into the bath where he proceeded to gag him and secure him to the bath.

"Sleep while you can," Dell smirked. "You won't like what I have planned when you're awake."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I know, I'm surprised at even myself, it's only been three days since my last update. I will not be updating Never alone again as I'm altering a few parts of it so that will get updated in the next day or so. You're going to hate me for the ending of this but I wouldn't be me if I didn't do it. Hotch knows the name of Dell and he would have told the team. Sorry for not making that clearer. He'll be known as Dell from now on. I know it isn't related but I wondered if anyone is watching the new program called Forever on ABC. I love it and I was thinking about starting a story for it. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

Warm tears dripped down his cheeks as he laid in the tub as still has he could. Every movement sent waves of pain through his legs and body. The bandage around his leg was now a crimson red. He winced as he remembered the pain he had felt as Dell had broken both his legs. Reid listened to Dell snoring away in the motel room and hoped the team was close to finding him. He needed to get to a hospital. A creak brought his attention to the doorway of the bathroom. Dell marched in and smirked at Reid. "I see you're awake. I didn't know FBI agents could be so lazy."

Reid had no choice but to stay silent with the tape over his mouth. Dell walked to the toilet behind Reid and relieved himself. "Nothing like a few hours of sleep to give you new ideas," Dell said as he finished. "I suppose I should check in on your team. I can't have them slacking off."

Dell produced Reid's cellphone but didn't call the team. He brought up the video recorder and pressed record. He pointed it at Reid and chuckled. "Hello, BAU team. Doesn't Spencer look comfortable. I hope you're doing what I told you. I'll be checking on things soon but I wanted to show you what your delay has cost Spencer."

Dell bent down next to Reid and continued to speak. "I'm having fun with your boy, Agent Hotchner. I wonder how you feel when you see him in pain."

Reid barely had time to react as Dell grabbed his left ring finger and snapped it back. A muffled scream filled the room as Reid felt his finger break. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered into the tape.

Dell laughed loudly and grabbed Reid's hair. He yanked him close and looked into his eyes. He held the camera close to Reid's face. "Do you see his fear? It's pathetic."

A muffled grunt escaped Reid as Dell threw back his head and pointed the camera at his legs. "Look at how broken I've made him. He's like my own personal marionette. I control everything about him."

Suddenly, Dell's hand covered Reid's nose and pinched the nostrils closed. Reid struggled as much as he could as his body got deprived of oxygen. Fear came through him as his vision began to go dark. His eyes began to flutter as his lungs burned. Dell brought his hand away and Reid breathed in deeply through his nose. His eyes watered as he tried to gain control of breathing.

"I'll be calling you soon. I just wanted to give you a good look at Spencer before I make him unrecognizable."

Dell stopped the video and let out a content sigh. "Let's give your team a little show."

* * *

Hotch shook away the tired feeling that tried to trap his mind and concentrated on the board in front of him. Garcia was guzzling her second cup of coffee when a small beep came from Hotch's phone. He brought it out to find a video message from Reid. "Garcia, I've got a video from the Dell."

Garcia took the phone and synched it with the television. She brought up the video as Hotch brought the rest of the team into the room. She played the video but gasped in horror at the sight of Reid. His face was very bruised and blood was soaking through a bandage on his forehead. His lips were now taped together while his hands had gotten secured to the bathtub. The fear in Reid's eyes was visible to all of them.

_'Hello, BAU team. Doesn't Spencer look comfortable. I hope you're doing what I told you. I'll be checking on things soon but I wanted to show you what your delay has cost Spencer. I'm having fun with your boy, Agent Hotchner. I wonder how you feel when you see him in pain," _Dell taunted as he moved the phone closer to Reid.

"No!" Garcia and Hotch cried out together as Dell grabbed Reid's finger and broke it. The rest of the team all stared at the screen in shock as Reid let out a muffled scream.

Dell grabbed Reid's hair on the video and pointed the camera at Reid's eyes. _"Do you see his fear? It's pathetic."_

Dell let go of Reid's hair and moved the camera down to Reid's leg. Hotch felt sick as he took in the sight of Reid's broken legs. The bloody bandage revealed how much blood Reid was losing. He put his arm around Garcia to comfort her as she began to cry.

_'Look at how broken I've made him. He's like my own personal marionette. I control everything about him.'_

"Stop hurting him," Garcia cried out as she watched Dell begin to suffocate Reid. Her junior g-man screamed into the tape over his mouth as his ability to breathe got stopped. "You son of a bitch! Just stop it."

Hotch hugged her to his chest so she couldn't see the screen. He watched as Dell allowed Reid to breathe again. Reid looked so scared and it broke his heart to see the youngest of his team suffering so much.

_'I'll be calling you soon. I just wanted to give you a good look at Spencer before I make him unrecognizable.'_

The video cut out and the room was only filled with Garcia's sobs.

* * *

Reid grunted and screamed into the tape as he got dragged back into the back of Dell's car and tied to the door. Dell leaned over him and grinned. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this."

Dell brought out a large blanket and covered Reid with it, shrouding him in darkness. "I know how much you love the dark."

He listened as Dell left the car and went back into the motel room. He moaned as despair came over him. Dell was most likely using cash and the team had no way of tracking the car. They would have found him by now. A gust of cold wind came into the car as Dell left the back door open. Panic came through him as the blanket was suddenly pulled off him.

"What the hell?" a man said from the door, his eyes wide with shock. "You're the guy on the TV."

Reid was only able to let out muffled pleas before the sound of gunshot fill the night. Horror filled Reid as blood splattered over his clothes and face. The man's body fell against the car with a thud before sliding to the ground.

"You had to be a nosy little motel man," Dell sneered before staring at Reid, who was now shaking with shock. He could feel the blood on his face and in his hair.

Reid screamed into the tape over his mouth and struggled as Dell wrapped his hand around his throat. He wheezed as darkness began to shroud his vision. As his body succumbed to the comfort of unconsciousness, he saw the look of pleasure Dell was getting from torturing him.

"He'll be so proud when I show you to him," Dell sighed happily.

* * *

Hotch could barely keep himself from losing control as he traveled on the jet to the prison Carey Lock was being held in. He had kept Garcia and JJ back at the BAU but he needed the rest of the team in South Dakota. Rossi was staring out of the window in deep thought while Blake was going through the files. Morgan sat across from him and was rubbing his thumb over something in his hand.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Morgan opened his hand to show a cross connected to a chain. "I just want to bring him back alive and safe," Morgan said sadly. "He's really hurt and I'm not there to help, Hotch. I was praying that he stays strong and that Dell doesn't kill him. We can help him get better but we can't lose him. We won't survive if he dies. You saw Reid in the video. He's hurt and in a lot of pain. I swear, I'm going to kill Dell when I get hold of him."

"Reid is strong and he'll survive this," Hotch tried to assure Morgan. "I feel helpless sitting here but we need to beat him to South Dakota. We couldn't do anything from the BAU but we can get him before he gets to the prison. He won't get by the roadblocks."

"I want to be stationed at the one on the border of South Dakota. I want first shot at catching this bastard."

Hotch didn't get a chance to speak as Garcia came up on the laptop screen. JJ came behind her. Hotch could see both had red and puffy eyes.

"Hotch, there was a murder at a motel in Springfield, Illinois," JJ explained. "Gunshot to the back of the head. Dell murdered the motel manager."

"Are we sure it is Dell?" Rossi questioned.

Garcia brought up a photo. Hotch stared at the screen intently as he instantly recognized the gun in the picture with a post it note taped to it.

"That's Reid's gun," Morgan said. "Did he use Reid's gun to kill the motel owner?"

"We don't know yet," Garcia answered. "We are waiting on forensics to get back to us from Illinois."

"What does the note say?"

"Chop, chop, Agent Hotchner," Garcia said shakily. "There were no cameras so we can't get the bastard's identity."

"Morgan," Hotch said in a low, angry voice. "You're being place on the roadblock you want. You get the chance to kill Dell, you do it."

* * *

A burning pain filled Reid's cheek as he became aware again. A rattle of coughs came through his chest as thirst came to his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Dell standing above him. His hands were now free and the tape was gone from his mouth.

"Y-You didn't have to kill that man," Reid rasped.

"He saw you and I couldn't have my fun spoiled so soon," Dell sneered before bringing out a black rod behind his back. "Do you recognize this?"

Reid could barely focus with pounding in his head. "No, I don't."

"It's a cattle prod," Dell grinned with glee. "Let's see how loud you can scream. Oh, and don't worry. No-one will hear you. I've made it extra strong just for you."

"Nahhh!" Reid screeched as the cattle prod touched the skin of his stomach, sending a charge through his already fragile body.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and while some of you may think that things are going quickly, I have plenty of twists coming for you all so don't worry. I'm not sure when I'll be updating after this chapter as the next week is busy with it being Christmas and then two days after, it's my birthday! Most likely, I'll be updating next Sunday. I know this is gruesome but I'm getting into my Reid whump mode again. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, I can say that I love all of them including one from Guest that, well, I found very interesting. I would like to point out that I appreciate the feedback and the time you took writing it out. My fanfiction writing and my personal writing are very different. I've been working on my book for three years while most of my fanfics take only two months or so. Writing stories for fanfiction is a way of venting feelings and is a hobby. I like to think that my stories don't focus too much on the torture but on the sense of family within the team. In my stories, I like to show that someone can go from a very dark place to a very strong place with help from their family. I understand your views and respect your opinion. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Please though, if you don't like my stories, then don't read them. I could do something else with my time but I don't want to. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

"Scream for me," Dell laughed maliciously as he brought up the cattle prod and shoved it to Reid's stomach again. Reid screamed at the pain racing through his veins. He wanted to pass out but his body wouldn't let him succumb to the darkness. Dell brought the prod away and dialed Hotch's number. He placed the phone on speaker and waited for an answer.

"I'm here," Hotch's voice came down the phone. Reid heard his boss's voice but couldn't call out. His body still twitched from the shocks as he laid on the ground.

"How are you doing with your task, Agent Hotchner?"

"Dell is being placed in FBI custody till you arrive in South Dakota. We can negotiate a transfer when you call us with a place to meet. Spencer needs medical attention and we can do this without you hurting him further," Hotch said down the phone.

"We could but then I would get bored," Dell chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you are being obedient little agents. Do you miss Spencer?"

"We care about him and we want to get him back safely," Hotch said as calmly as he could.

Dell brought the prod to Reid stomach again causing him to let out a ear-piercing scream.

"You hear that, Agent Hotchner," Dell shouted down the phone. "That's the sound of your boy screaming because you didn't get this done sooner."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Hotch yelled. "He hasn't done anything to you."

Dell brought the prod away and placed the phone near Reid's twitching body. His eyes were bright with enjoyment as he watched his hostage breathe heavily and cry. "Spencer, tell them how you are feeling. Go on, let them know."

"H-Hotch," Reid sobbed as he laid on the forest floor. "Hotch, help me. H-He killed someone b-because they saw me. Y-You have to find me."

"We'll find you, I promise," Hotch said shakily down the phone. "Just hang on. You can make it through this. You're the strongest out of all of us."

"It hurts," Reid shook his head gently, regretting his decision as pain ripped through his head.

"It's about to hurt a lot more," Dell grinned at Reid. He turned off the cattle prod and circled Reid. He brought it up and slammed it into Reid's chest. A small scream left Reid's lips before he began to cough. A long line of grunts and moans escaped Reid as Dell continued to slam the thick black cattle prod into his frail body.

"We're complying with you," Hotch screamed down the phone. "There is no reason for you to hurt him."

Dell stepped back after delivering two brutal hits across Reid's face. He brushed a hand through his hair and felt a familiar rush come through his body. A rush from having complete control over the man on the ground. He picked up the phone as he watched the swelling begin on the young man's face. "I'm doing this because it is fun. I've always hated people like you since you took him away from me. I'm looking down at Spencer now and I feel alive. Something I doubt Spencer will be for very long if you continue to piss me off. Why would you even want him back? He's pathetic. He's sobbing a mess. Nothing but weak."

Reid's face scrunched as he heard the last word. "I'm n-not weak," he coughed as the swelling around his eyes began to affect his vision. "I'm not weak."

"He's not weak," Hotch said angrily. "He's strong and he'll make it through this."

"Well, only time will tell if he can take the rest of his punishment," Dell stoically said before disconnecting the call. He rose to his feet and glared at Reid. "Only a weakling agent would cry."

Reid didn't get the chance to respond as Dell smashed the cattle prod across his face, sending him finally into the realm on unconsciousness.

* * *

Hotch threw his phone to the table and stormed out of the room. He walked into the restroom and locked the door. As he looked at himself in the mirror, all he saw was failure in his features. The youngest of his team was being tortured mercilessly by a killer's protegé whom was on the edge of insanity. He could still hear Reid screaming in his head.

He remembered meeting Spencer for the first time. It didn't seem so long ago but it was.

* * *

_Hotch walked with Gideon to the latter's office. "He's twenty-one, Gideon. You know the rules about bringing someone into the FBI. You already said he's not doing that great in the academy."_

_"He's doing fine in most areas but he's having some trouble in the hand to hand and gun training. I know the rules but Spencer is a unique case and I know he can bring great things to the unit. His ability to profile cases and suspects is incredible. I can talk with the directors about making exceptions and even the academy but I need your support and the support of the team to bring him in. I want him to come straight to the BAU. You already know about his IQ, his eidetic memory and his ability to read at twenty thousand words per minute. His education is also vital to the unit. He'll be twenty-two by the time he finishes the academy."_

_Hotch stood outside Gideon's office where Spencer was waiting. "He may have knowledge that could beat a library but he's young and this job takes a toll on our lives. You know that. What are other agents going to think when they're passed over for someone fresh out of the academy? What if we send him into the field and something happens to him. The media already takes every opportunity to show what they think are mistakes from us."_

_"Bringing him into the unit would not be a mistake. I would place my career on it. Just meet him and talk to him."_

_"I'll talk to him," Hotch sighed before opening the door. He looked to the bookshelf where Spencer, who looked younger than twenty-one, was browsing the titles. Spencer turned and tensed slightly with anxiety._

_"Spencer, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner," Gideon introduced. "Hotch, this is Dr Spencer Reid."_

_"Impressive title at such a young age," Hotch smiled before moving to shake Reid's hand. Reid swiftly shook his head causing Hotch to put down his hand._

_"I enjoy learning and I don't really think about titles. It's an honor to meet you. I've studied some of your past cases and they're very impressive," Reid rattled off quickly. "I'm sorry for not shaking your hand but shaking hands can pass on an incredible amount of pathogens. I'm sorry."_

_"That's okay," Hotch nodded. "I hope you don't mind my asking this. When were you diagnosed with Aspergers and autism?"_

_Reid gulped and shared a nervous glance with Gideon. "I-I only have minor autism and I was diagnosed when I was younger. Such conditions are not uncommon with someone with my intellect. It's easy to spot to the trained eye. I'm not offended."_

_"Tell me something you know about me," Hotch said._

_Gideon nodded and Reid took a deep breath. "Judging by your suit and posture, I would say that you used to be a lawyer. Your wedding ring indicates that you're married but taking in the mild bags under your eyes, I would say you don't have a child. You've been married for a long time judging by the condition of your ring. I would say you're married to your first love. Your job is important to you and your calm nature suggests you are able to deal with intense and dangerous situations. Your leadership values that I've studied also show that it is likely you have a younger sibling, most likely a brother."_

_Hotch couldn't stop the smile on his face at Reid's accurate profile. Gideon gave a small chuckle at Hotch's reaction._

_"You'll fit in here if we can manage to get you in," Hotch smiled. "You're very impressive."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

* * *

Hotch blinked away the stress that was trying to take over his body. He needed to be a leader so they could get Reid back.

"We're getting you back alive."

* * *

**Six hours later**

Reid moaned in pain as he became aware again. He tried to open his eyes but found it too painful to open them. After the brutal beating he had received from Dell, he knew his eyes were swollen, bruised and bloody. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. His breathing was uneven and wheezy. As he tried to breathe through his mouth, he found his mouth unable to open because of duct tape. Reid knew he was no longer in the backseat, the surface beneath him was hard and he recognized it as the floor of a car trunk. His arms were now strapped down too.

Car horns blared around him bringing despair. Help was so close but he couldn't call out. The car moved slowly and he faintly heard voices from outside the trunk.

"What is your business in South Dakota today?" he heard a voice speak outside of the trunk. He recognized it immediately.

It was Morgan's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've squeezed in these updates after all the lovely reviews that you left and I couldn't take putting you through the torture of my cliffhangers through Christmas. There won't be a update till Sunday after this and the only reason I was able to do these was because I had some unexpected spare time. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're beautiful and I love you. You keep a smile on my face. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (might be more than usual as rushed to get this out)**

Reid tugged weakly at the binds that kept him strapped down to the trunk. "Hmm," he moaned into the tape as he tried to call out. He listened as Morgan spoke with Dell.

"I'm just heading to see family, sir," Dell said in a polite voice. "My sister just had a baby. Can't wait to see the little angel. This road block usually isn't here when I visit."

"We're looking for someone who is of interest to the FBI," Morgan's voice echoed through the trunk.

Reid turned his head and cried at the pain that filled his head. It almost felt like someone was slowly driving a nail into his skull. He caught the edge of the tape on the floor and slowly began working to get it off his mouth enough to call out or at least try. He couldn't let this chance go by. The body could only go through so much and his couldn't take any more. He couldn't see anything, both legs were broken, bruises covered his body and throat and his head was swimming with pain. More of the tape began to move away from his mouth.

* * *

Morgan looked at the man in front of him and felt there was something off with the man. "I need to see your license and registration. I just need to check your identity."

"No problem," the man shrugged before pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Morgan took the license as it was handed to him.

"So, Darren Welsh, how often do you visit here?"

"When I can usually but I took time off work to see my niece."

"You haven't seen any odd behavior with other drivers on the road, have you? We're asking everyone."

"No, nothing odd. Just the occasional middle finger," Darren answered. Morgan was about to speak again when he heard a small noise. He frowned and looked around for the source of the sound. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"MORGAN!" Reid's voice screamed from the trunk of the car. Morgan brought his hand to his gun but have to dive out of the way as Darren whipped out a gun and fired at him.

"Shoot out the tires!" Morgan yelled to fellow officers around him as the car shot forward towards a barrier. He took careful aim and began shooting at the back tires. The sound of the gunshots wasn't the sound ringing in Morgan's ears. The only sound was Reid's voice screaming his name. He landed two shots into the back tire as it smashed through the barrier. The car veered down to the left and flipped down the grass verge near the roadside. He raced in front of the other officers down the verge to see a flash of a black coat running into some bushes.

"Go after him," he ordered the other officers. "Do not let him get away."

Morgan holstered his gun and slid next to the trunk of the upside down car.

"Reid, kid! Can you hear me?" he yelled as he tried to get the trunk open. A crowbar appeared next to him in a female officer's hand. He swiftly grabbed it and pried the crooked trunk open. The crowbar slid from his hands as the sight of his best friend fill his vision. Hanging from the upside down trunk was a bloody, beaten and injured Reid.

"Oh, god," Morgan shook his head as he rushed forward. He pressed his fingers to Reid's neck and rejoiced at the pulse under it. It was a pulse, a beautiful beacon that he was still alive. The female officer unbuckled the restraints around Reid's wrists as Morgan held him. He brought him into his arms and laid him out and away from the car. The sun hit Reid's face giving him a look at the true extent of Reid's injuries.

"I'll call an ambulance," the female officer said. "I'll grab the medical supplies and blankets we've got in the car too."

"Morgan," Reid wheezed.

"I'm here, kid," Morgan almost cried. "I'm here. You're not with that bastard any more. I need you not to move."

"I-I can't see," Reid coughed harshly. "I-It hurts to move."

Morgan's hand hovered over Reid's face and his swollen eyes. The youngest of their team was barely recognizable through all the blood and bruises. "I know but I need you not to move. You're in bad shape but an ambulance is coming. Just hang on, kid. I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. You're going to be okay. Stay awake and keep talking."

"He broke my legs," Reid sobbed before letting out a rattle of harsh coughs. Morgan brought up Reid's pant legs and felt sick as he saw the damage. The splints around his legs were beginning to fall apart and a bandage was covered in blood with part of the bone visible out of the skin. The officer returned with blankets and a small medical bag.

"An ambulance is six minutes out, Agent Morgan."

Morgan covered Reid's body with two blankets and folded one under his head. He unscrewed a water bottle and brought it to Reid's lips. "Reid, drink some of this."

Reid remained silent. Morgan leaned down and listened to Reid's shallow breathing. "He's unconscious, dammit."

* * *

Morgan climbed in the ambulance with his phone being held against his shoulder with his head.

Hotch picked up the phone immediately. "Morgan, what is it?"

"I've got Reid," Morgan said quickly.

"What?" Hotch said with joy. "Is he okay? Where's Dell?"

"He pulled up to the road block and Reid managed to scream from the trunk. We shot out the tires when he tried to drive through the barrier. He took off into the bushes and the local department is searching for him. Reid is in bad shape but we're in the ambulance now. Hotch, I can barely recognize him. Dell has almost killed him. Just get to the hospital."

"I'll meet you at the hospital but I'm going to have Rossi and Blake join the officers in their search," Hotch said down the phone quickly. "Don't leave Reid's side till you have to. Morgan, I know he wouldn't want narcotics but he's going to need them."

"I won't and I'll tell the doctors," Morgan assured him before hanging up the phone. He shoved it back in his pocket and held Reid's uninjured hand with both of his own. He watched two paramedics place IVs into his friend. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and began cleaning what blood they could.

One of the paramedics shook her head at the state of Reid's leg. She turned to her partner. "Radio the hospital. He's going to need immediate surgery. Tell them they need to red line him to the OR. Agent, what's his blood type?"

"AB+," Morgan answered immediately. He turned to Reid and stroked his thumb over the back of his friend's hand. "Don't give up, kid. You need to survive. We can't lose you."

* * *

Hotch walked into the waiting room where he found Morgan pacing up and down. They were alone in the room. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Morgan shrugged sadly. "They took him away and told me they would bring news when they have it. Hotch, I could barely tell it was him. That son of bitch beat him near to death. He can't see because his eyes are swollen shut. I could see the bone sticking out of his leg. I didn't go after Dell. Have they got him?"

"They're still looking," Hotch said. "You did the right thing going to Reid first. We'll find Dell but getting back Reid is the most important thing. Are you okay? I heard Dell took a shot at you."

"I'm fine, I dived out of the way. He gave me a license with the name Darren Welsh on. Did they recover it from the road?"

"They did and Garcia has already checked it out. None of the details match any records. The real Darren Welsh is fifty four and bald. It was a fake. We have a picture though. The roadblock camera we set up caught his face and we have the license. We're going to catch him and he'll pay for what he's done. Garcia and JJ are also flying here."

* * *

**Ten hours later**

Morgan began to close his eyes as exhaustion tried to take over him. He straightened in his chair and gave himself a little shake. JJ and Garcia had arrived and now sat together across from him. Hotch focused in the door, waiting for the doctor to come and give them news about the youngest of the team. Every attempt to gain some news was only met by disappointment.

The door opened and a middle aged doctor walked in with a look of exhaustion on his face. "Spencer Reid family."

"Is he okay?" Hotch spoke first. "I'm his medical contact. We're his family, you can speak with all of us."

"It was touch and go in the operation room. His heart stopped once during the surgery but we brought him back. My biggest concern are his legs. The damage to both legs is very extensive. We've had to place multiple pins in the bones of his leg due to the severity of the breaks. We've also placed a metal brace on both legs to keep them stabilized and still while they heal. It will take months before they heal fully and even more time before his legs are capable of withstanding the pressure of rehabilitation. We've started him on a strong dose of antibiotics due to some of his wounds being infected. We're keeping a close eye on the infection as it can lead to complications if we can't get it under control."

"What complications?" JJ asked.

"His body isn't strong right now," the doctor sighed. "He's been through a tremendous amount of abuse and torture. We need to keep him calm and avoid putting any stress on his heart. He has four broken ribs but by some miracle they avoided piercing his lungs. Burns scars on his stomach which we suspect are from a cattle prod, we've seen the burns before on other patients. A broken finger on his left hand, a very small stab wound to his arm and some bruising around his wrists from being restrained. He's sustained multiple blows to the head which have caused multiple cuts which we've stitched up. He had a rather large cut under a bandage which looks to the be the oldest of the cuts. Spencer also has very deep bruising over seventy five percent of his body."

Garcia let out a small sob and leaned against Morgan for support.

The doctor continued. "He can't see due to the swelling around his eyes. He's received such strong and repeated blows to the face that it has bruised very severely and is very swollen. We're giving him medication to bring the swelling down but it'll be a few days before he'll be able to see. Even then, I'll have to check that his eyesight hasn't been damaged. He may have some trouble speaking too. We found a dark bruise around his neck and it looks like someone strangled him."

"That son of a bitch," Morgan growled before taking a deep breath and clenching his fist.

"His throat is swollen but he's breathing on his own. He has an oxygen mask on to help him and it must stay on till we can give him a oxygen cannula. Would you like to see him? He's in a private room with a guard outside as requested."

"What about his pain?" Hotch questioned.

"We've had to put him on a morphine drip and we will keep him on a level of pain medication that will allow him to recover comfortably. Without the morphine, he most likely wouldn't survive with the pain for very long. His heart wouldn't be able to take the stress of his pain."

"Please take us to see him," Hotch said sadly.

All four of them followed the doctor to the private room down the corridor. He opened the door to show them Spencer Reid. Except they couldn't see Spencer Reid. All they saw was the broken and bruised figure that used to be Reid.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update but I haven't been well the last week or so due to a cold and chest cough. Most of my family has it so I couldn't really avoid it. I'm happy that you're all still enjoying this and I hope that you all had a nice Christmas. My favorite new toy I got was my new hand mixer. I have lots of baking planned. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you soon.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They are brilliant and they made my Christmas. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (There might be more than usual as cold medication is making me feel a little drowsy).**

Garcia walked over to the the bed with every step more effort than the last. She just couldn't believe it was her junior g-man laying in the bed. Every inch of him seemed covered by either bruises or white bandages. Her hand hovered over his swollen eyes. She let out a small sob and brought her over her mouth. Hotch stepped up behind her and put his arm around her. "He'll be okay, Garcia. He's strong."

"I can barely tell it's him," she cried, her cheeks already moist with tears. "That son of a bitch almost killed him. I can't imagine how scared he was when he was with Dell. I want to touch him but I'm scared of hurting him."

"Hold his hand," Morgan instructed. "You can hold his hand, Garcia. I think it'll be nice if he knows you're here."

Garcia reached out and brought Reid's hand into her own. She held it lovingly and stroked her thumb over the back of it. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered quietly. "I'm here, Reid. We are all here for you. You're safe now and that monster will never touch you again. Just rest and we'll be here when you wake up."

As she rose up, she caught sight of JJ crying. "JJ, are you okay?"

"He's been through a lot and I just hope he comes out of this without any life changing problems," JJ sighed shakily. "He's a good man who leads a good life. I don't understand why bad things keeps happening to him."

"I don't think any of us understand why bad things keep happening to him," Morgan said. "We need to make Dell suffer for what he has done. He's not only hurt Reid physically but mentally. Hotch, Reid probably saw the motel owner get killed. He was forced to watch someone die again. That is going to have an effect on him."

"We'll be here to help him through those bad effects," Garcia spoke up. "I'm going to stay here with him. I can't leave him. Not when he's like this. I stayed with him when he was shot in the neck and I want to be with him now."

"There is no-one better to take care of him," Hotch smiled sadly. "Morgan, I want you to stay here too. Until Dell is in custody, I want Reid under protection. This has also hit you hard and the best place for you is by his side."

Morgan simply nodded. He didn't argue because every word Hotch had said was true. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Reid hanging from the trunk of Dell's car by his wrists. "I'll take care of him."

"We'll find Dell," Hotch assured him.

* * *

Morgan watched as Garcia covered Reid with another blanket. Her motherly actions acting almost like a shield to stop herself from thinking about all the horrible abuse her friend had suffered. She tenderly kissed the back of Reid's hand and let out a shaky breath. "You just sleep, baby boy. I'm going to pamper you silly when you wake up."

"I bet he won't moan about you fussing over him this time," Morgan said before taking a sip of his extra strong coffee. "Garcia, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she nonchalantly shrugged.

"Baby girl, it's me. You can't lie to me."

Garcia gently sat back in her chair. "I'm so upset, Morgan. I don't want to cry though. I want Reid to hear my voice when he wakes up and not the sound of my tears. He doesn't need to worry about anything but himself. I hate Dell for what he's done to Reid. Not only has he done all this but he's given Reid memories that will stay with him for the rest of his life. Memories that will cause him so much pain. He already has enough bad memories. He doesn't need any more."

"It's okay to cry, Garcia. I understand your reasons for not wanting to cry but I know how much Reid means to you. He means so much all of us. We'll be by his side throughout his recovery. We can pamper him, put some meat on his bones while he's on bed rest and give him a stress free atmosphere. We can give him the full on Garcia experience."

Garcia let out a small smile. "I know some great recipes that are full of calories."

"Think about Reid's future and not what happened. Plan all your pampering for him. Don't focus on the terrible things you saw Dell do to him. Focus on how you can help him forget those memories."

* * *

Hotch shook his head as he stared at the evidence board in front of him. Dell was still on the loose after shooting a deputy in the arm and escaping the police. Having Reid back was brilliant but the fact his attacker and torturer was still out there made his skin crawl. Reid didn't need to wake up to news that Dell was still out there.

"We'll get him, Hotch," Blake said from behind him. "The department won't stop till they get him and neither will we."

"No, we won't stop," Hotch nodded. "It's late though and we need sleep if we're going to find Dell. We need to stay sharp and we're running on fumes. The surrounding states are on alert and we have road blocks. Tell everyone to go to the local hotel and get some sleep."

"I would argue with you but you're right," Blake agreed. "We need to have clear minds when Dell makes his move. I'll pass on the message."

"Blake, do you know why I sent you with Rossi to search for Dell with the others? You can remain calm when the situation needs it."

Blake stepped forward. "I know that this is having a hard affect on you. It's okay to admit you are struggling with what Dell did to Reid."

Hotch rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm the leader of this team and sometimes I can take that responsibility. I can deal with everything that comes with the role of being the leader. Sometimes though, I can't handle the pressure. Dell called my phone every time and I had to listen as the youngest member of my team was brutally tortured. I listened as Reid cried and told me how much pain he was in. I helped bring him to this team. He could have done anything he wanted but he came to this team. I thank the world for giving the FBI a genius like him and he's done so much good. What if he blames me for all the pain he's gone through? By bringing him to this team, I brought him into all this danger. He's lost so much."

"Hey," Blake said gently. "He won't blame you for anything because you haven't done anything wrong. Reid has always known the dangers of being with the FBI and it has never stopped him. You know why. Coming into this team also brought him a family that he never had growing up. Hotch, he'll be okay."

"I hope so," Hotch smiled sadly.

* * *

**Five hours later**

Morgan groaned gently as he woke up. He checked through the blinds to see two guards now on duty. He checked his gun and knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep but he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Garcia had fallen asleep with half her body on the chair and her head and upper body on the bed. Her hand still held Reid's hand in a caring embrace. He took a spare blanket from the bedside table and covered her up.

"O'rgan," a muffled voice filled the room. Morgan rushed to the other side of the bed and saw Reid's mouth was open through the plastic of the oxygen mask.

"Kid, it's Morgan. Don't try to move. You're in hospital and you're safe."

Garcia rose from her seat and noticed Morgan talking to Reid. "Is he awake?"

"Gar...cia," Reid slurred quietly.

She held his hand against her face. "It's me. You're safe now. I'm here."

"My...angel," Reid sighed painfully as he gripped Garcia's hand with what little strength he had.

Garcia let out a little sob before kissing the back of his hand. "I'm your angel if you want me to be. I've got my knight here too. Morgan is your knight too."

"I can't seee," Reid slurred before his grip on Garcia's hand loosened. His mouth closed and he fell back into a peaceful slumber. Garcia's lip quivered as she kept hold of his hand. Morgan walked over to her and held her as she broke down. She cried into his chest but never let go of Reid's hand.

"Let it out," Morgan soothed. "It's okay. Just let it out."

* * *

Hotch gasped as he jolted up in his bed. He turned on the lamp quickly and shook away the dream state that hung over him. He rubbed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. The small hours of sleep he had managed to get had been anything but peaceful. He had dreamed about Dell torturing Reid but in his dream they had found Reid dumped near a river after being strangled. Every member of his team had faded away in the dream. They wouldn't survive if they lost him and Hotch knew that even in his dreams.

His cellphone began to buzz on the bedside table. Hotch grabbed it and opened it up. "This is Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is Officer Kate Marks. I was the one who helped your agent with Agent Reid. We've found something in the woods. You need to come straight away."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There are some major twists coming up which I hope you all enjoy. I still have so much more to play with in this story. Emily will be making her appearance in the next chapter for all those who are wondering. Well, this is a short intro. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're absolutely amazing and I love you all for being such great readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He had rushed down to meet with Officer Marks and had made the journey to the secluded forest area in record time. He stared at the body on the floor. Officer Marks came to his side. "Our search is over."

"He's dead," Hotch said in disbelief as he stood before the corpse. Laying cold and still on the muddy ground was Dell. His body filled with stab wounds and defensive wounds while dried blood stained Dell's pale and cold skin. "I don't understand."

"Someone murdered him," Officer Marks said before going to the other side of the body. "Forensics has done the preliminary work on the scene and body and we're going to rush the autopsy. Do we have another unsub we need to search for? Dell escaped during our pursuit of him and from what I've seen, he clearly isn't afraid to kill. Who could have managed this?"

"I don't know but we need to find who did this. I have a feeling that this isn't anywhere near over."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Garcia watched nervously as the nurse replaced the oxygen mask. She watched the her place the oxygen cannula under Reid's nose and hook it over his ears. "Are you sure he'll be okay without the mask?" Garcia asked.

"His oxygen levels are coming up and the doctor feels comfortable switching him to this. I'll be back in an hour to give him some more fluids. Call for a nurse if anything happens or you have any questions."

Garcia nodded and turned back to Reid as the nurse left. "Did you hear that Reid? Your oxygen levels are coming up. You're fighting through all this. I'm going to spoil you silly when you wake up."

"Don't like to be spoiled," Reid whispered causing Garcia to let out a gasp of joy. She held his hand tightly. "Still...can't see."

"Your eyes are swollen due to the beating, kid," Morgan spoke up. "Once the swelling goes down, you'll be able to see again. The doctor says it might take a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Did you get...him?" Reid croaked.

"Not yet," Morgan sighed. "We'll catch him though and make him pay for what he did to you."

"I'mmm not weak," Reid coughed before grimacing in pain as his broken ribs made themselves known. Morgan rushed out of the room and returned quickly with ice chips as Garcia helped Reid through the pain. He picked up an ice chip and placed it to Reid's lips. They opened and he placed the ice chip on his friend's tongue. He gave three more ice chips to Reid before placing the cup down.

"You're not weak, kid," Morgan soothed. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Does your throat feel better?"

"Yes," the young genius sighed weakly. "I'm so tired. Am I on drugs?"

Garcia and Morgan exchanged brief glances. They knew Reid wouldn't like being on morphine but there wasn't any other option. Garcia knew his heart wouldn't take the stress of the pain and she couldn't lose him after everything he had gone through.

Morgan spoke first. "Kid, you're on morphine. Your body is in a bad shape and your heart stopped during surgery. You need to rest and keep all stress to a minimum. I'm going to be here and keep an eye on you. I won't let anything happen regarding the pain medication. We wouldn't be able to bear seeing you in pain and this is best thing. We'll take care of you."

Garcia frowned as she watched Reid's bottom lip quiver. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"I was...scared," Reid breathed heavily before his body relaxed back into the bed. His grip on Garcia's hand slackened signalling he had fallen back to sleep. Garcia leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't need to be scared any more," she whispered sweetly. "You're back with family."

* * *

**Unknown**

"He thought he could get ahead of me," the man vented as he rocked back and forth on the dirty motel bed. "He was never the favorite. Father loves me the most. He'll love me even better when I get him out. I won't be stupid. Never going to be stupid. Can't be bad like the last time."

* * *

Hotch walked over to the computer as a video call came through. He answered it and saw Kevin Lynch come on the screen. "Kevin, have you got anything?"

"Forensics sent me the report and they found DNA on Dell's body. I'm still waiting to get a hit back from that DNA search but I can now tell you the real identity of Dell. I couldn't find him through his picture because he was reported missing over ten years ago when he was eighteen. His real name is Declan Wilson. His parents reported him missing after they found signs of a struggle in his room along with small traces of blood. Here's what he looked like at eighteen."

Hotch looked at the photo that popped up on the screen. The young man in the photo did look like Dell but had blond hair instead of dark brown and had brown eyes instead of blue. Declan Wilson. It was strange knowing that bastard's real name. He had changed his appearance to avoid being found. "Kevin, did he have a criminal record before he was taken?"

"No, he was a model student and had a place at Yale. He was kidnapped a month before he was set to leave."

"Kevin, alert me when you get the results from the DNA found. I want to know who killed Declan. I also want you to send everything on Declan that you have. Carey Lock clearly kidnapped him and for a reason and I want to know that reason."

"Yes sir," Kevin nodded before disconnecting the video call.

Hotch turned around to see Rossi leaning against the desk. "I heard everything. Hotch, what if Carey kidnapped more than one person? Carey in is prison but you saw the lengths that Declan went to trying to get him out of prison. He kidnapped a federal agent, killed a motel owner and was willing to kill as long as it got Carey out of prison. He failed. You saw the overkill on his body. He was stabbed repeatedly, his face cut up and a fight clearly went on. Carey clearly took Declan to brainwash him into being killer. We both know though that he must have seen a killer instinct emerging from Declan to take him."

Hotch realized Rossi's train of thought. "Carey Lock had more than one protégée."

"I think Declan Wilson wasn't the only protégée, Hotch. We have another unsub and he killed Declan because he's jealous. He didn't take any precautions to hide evidence of what he had done. He left DNA and the way he kills is erratic. He's disorganized which makes him more dangerous than Declan."

"I'm keeping Reid under protection. Our new unsub might try to finish what Declan started."

* * *

Blake and JJ walked into the hospital room to see Morgan reading a magazine while Garcia slept in a chair next to Reid's bed.

"I tried to get her to go to the hotel," Morgan said. "I just wanted her to get some proper rest but she refused and said an angel doesn't leave her charge. Reid woke up earlier and called her an angel. He was a little more coherent last time he woke up."

"That's good," Blake smiled. "Has he had any trouble?"

"Nothing too bad. He coughed and his broken ribs made themselves known. What Dell did has affected him?"

"How much?" JJ questioned.

"He got a little upset before he fell back to sleep. He said he was scared and then went to sleep. His voice shook so much and the fear in his voice, well, it makes me want to kill Dell even more."

"We have news," Blake said. "Morgan, Dell is dead."

Morgan's head snapped up to face her. "What?"

"We found his body in the forest. He'd been stabbed multiple times, parts of his body mutilated and had defensive wounds. His real name is Declan Wilson. He was kidnapped when was eighteen by Carey Lock we suspect and either brainwashed or manipulated into becoming a protégée to him. We suspect Declan was murdered by another protégée of Carey. Our new unsub is disorganized and is capable of anything."

"Do you think he'll come after Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He'll stay guarded till we find Declan's killer. He left DNA and we're hoping to get a hit."

Morgan hit his fist against his arm chair. "It's not fair!" he growled in a low voice. "He's dead and he won't pay for what he did to Reid. The son of a bitch who killed him gave him an easy way out. Declan or Dell, whatever he wanted to call himself, tortured Reid and caused him so much fear and pain. It's not fair. Reid was left fighting for his life and he's going to have to fight even more to get his legs back to normal."

"I know it isn't fair," JJ sighed before brushing her hand through her hair. "I wish Declan was still alive so I could kill him all over again but he's dead and that means Spence may not be in danger any more. I know why you're angry, Morgan. It's part he won't pay for what he did. The other part of your anger is the fact you didn't get the chance to get revenge with your own hands. Don't deny it."

"That's enough," Blake snapped before taking a calming breath. "I know this is a difficult time for everyone but arguing with each other isn't helping."

"Blake's right," Morgan sighed before resting back into his chair. "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Me too," JJ apologized. "I'm sorry but it isn't easy seeing Spence like this. He just got over being shot and we almost lost him again with all of this."

Garcia moved in her sleep but settled after a moment. JJ brought a blanket over her. "She must be exhausted."

"She's not the only one but I can't leave Reid," Morgan said.

"Morgan, JJ and myself can look after Reid for a while. You need a proper sleep, a shower and something in your stomach other than coffee. We don't know when this will be over and you can't stay in this room forever. We'll look after him. I promise."

"Blake, I don't want him to be upset if he wakes up and needs me."

"He'll understand," JJ smiled. "Go and get some proper rest. We'll call if anything happens."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry for my delay in posting my updates. I know that it's been over two weeks since my last update but I've had some stuff happen over the last two weeks. I had a rough time emotionally last week, I've had three fingers on my right hand strapped up after an accident involving some heavy stuff falling on them and had a bad fit yesterday. I'm doing better now that I can type a bit better. Really sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you for staying with this story. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all soon.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They are wonderful, amazing and a brilliant happiness booster for me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily walked numbly through the hospital, she had seen the news on a website and couldn't stay away. She brought up her credentials to the guards outside and stepped into the room after they stepped aside. Blake and JJ both lifted their heads at her sudden appearance but her attention was drawn to the hospital bed where Garcia was asleep and holding one her best friend's hands. JJ came to her side.

"Why didn't you call me?" Emily said tearfully. "I had to read the news on the internet to find out about Reid being taken."

"We're still working on the case," JJ tried to explain.

Emily shook her head and went to Reid's bedside. "I will always come when you need me! Look at him, JJ. I deserved to know as soon as you found him. You should have called me to help you find him."

"Emily," Reid moaned. "Emily, is that you?"

Garcia awoke groggily from her sleep. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Reid's cheek with a feather light touch. "Hey, Reid. It's me," she said, her voice cracking.

Emily accepted Garcia's hug immediately but kept one hand touching Reid's bruised cheek. No words were needed between Garcia and herself. They shared a bond that she hoped would never be broken. She felt Garcia shake in her arms and knew her heart was fragile. Garcia stepped back and stroked Emily's hair. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry we didn't call, Emily."

"I'm here now and that is all that matters," Emily smiled sadly before turning back to Reid. "Reid, are you still awake?"

"I really want to see you but I can't yet," Reid wheezed before licking his dry lips. Blake grabbed a jug and left the room to get some ice chips and cold water.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a while. Oh, Reid."

"Don't cry," Reid said quietly. "I don't want to upset you."

"You're not upsetting me," Emily sighed before wiping away tears creeping down her cheeks. "I'm upset at the fact someone hurt you and I don't understand how anyone could hurt you because you're the best man I know."

Reid's bottom lip quivered and sob escaped his lips. "I-I thought I-I was going to die."

"Don't get upset," Emily soothingly spoke. "You're safe now."

"I-I got someone killed," he hiccuped. "He shot a man and his blood hit me. W-Why wasn't I good?"

Blake arrived back in the room with a jug of iced water and a plastic cup. She poured some water into it and placed a straw in the cup. Garcia brought the bed up carefully while Blake brought the straw to his lips. "Reid, it's Blake, I want you to drink some water, only small sips."

Reid winced as the straw touched his stitched lip but relished the feeling of the soothing cold on his sandpaper throat. The water was more precious to him than anything. His abductor had denied him both food and water. Blake brought the cup away causing a small whimper to leave him. "You can have some more in a few minutes. We can't upset your stomach now."

JJ stepped forward and held Reid's hand. "Spence, I have something to tell you. The man whom kidnapped you is dead. The police found his body in the woods. His real name was Declan Wilson."

"Good," Reid said through gritted teeth. He wheezed and clenched the blanket with his uninjured hand as memories assaulted his mind. "I...just wanted him to stop. He broke my legs..because I ran."

"Reid, calm down," Emily said gently. "Don't get lost in the memories."

"I don't want to talk about it," Reid pleaded. "I don't want to talk about anything that happened to me or about Declan. Please don't."

"Shhh," Garcia said immediately. "We won't talk about it. Go back to sleep, sweetie. You can't let yourself get stressed. Go to sleep. You'll be safe and we'll watch over you."

Garcia carefully stroked her hand through his hair till he fell back to sleep while the rest of the team stayed silent. Emily brought her hand to Garcia's hand and  
held it tightly. "You're an angel."

Garcia let out a small laugh before looking to Reid. "He said the same thing."

She turned to the others. "No-one talks to him about this till he is ready. He can't deal with that right now. We keep him safe and then we will explain everything to him when he's ready. He went through so much pain and he doesn't need to relieve it."

The silence in the room was a silent agreement between them all to not talk about what Reid had gone through while they were around him. He deserved peace after so much horror.

* * *

Hotch stood outside the interrogation room where Carey Lock waited. Rossi came next to him and let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to go in there, Hotch. I can do this for you."

"No, I need to do this," Hotch said. "It's my responsibility to make sure Reid is kept safe and to do that I need the name of the other man kidnapped by Carey. Reid's gone through a lot working for the FBI but I've seen him grow through each tragedy that he's gone through. You should have seen him the first time I met him."

"What was he like?" Rossi asked.

"A lot shyer than he is now. He profiled me immediately after I asked him to. He was nervous but there was something special about him. It wasn't his mind. There was something in his eyes. I saw the strength he kept hidden away. This team wouldn't have survived all these years without that strength. I can think of a lot of cases that could have gone the wrong way without him. I don't care for him enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He's alone too much," Hotch said honestly. "He was alone when he was walking home the night he was taken. That son of a bitch Declan dragged him to an alley and no-one was there to help him. He was alone when he was being tortured. He lives alone, spends most weekends on his own and he's gone through life changing events on his own. I know he's there with us sometimes but as more time goes on, I know that he needs us more. We all have a breaking point and I think Reid is near his. We can't let him go over that breaking point because we'll never get him back."

"We won't let him reach that point, Hotch. We're a team and we don't let one of our own fall."

Hotch smiled at Rossi before composing himself. "I need to speak with Carey."

"Good luck. I'll be here if you need support."

"Thanks."

Hotch walked into the room with a stoic composure on his face. Carey looked up and gave Hotch a small smile.

"I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. I'm here to ask you about Declan Wilson."

"I'm not sure I know who that is," Carey shrugged.

"Let's not play games, Carey. Declan went missing when he was eighteen years old and he doesn't pop up after ten years and want to free you for no reason. He kidnapped, tortured and almost killed a federal agent. You killed four people in their homes before being caught but there is something more to you. You wanted your work to continue at all costs so you took Declan when he was eighteen and brainwashed him into becoming your protégée. He wasn't the only one though, was he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Hotchner. I have fans out there. Maybe this Declan is one of these fans."

"Declan Wilson is dead. He was murdered not long after we rescued my agent from him."

Hotch saw something spark in Carey's eyes. His behaviour shifted into one of insecurity.

"You should have seen the wounds on Declan. In fact, you can," Hotch said, placing the file on the table and opening it to show photos of Declan's body. Carey grabbed the photos and looked at them intently. Hotch had him now, he knew it.

"There is some major overkill. The coroner told us that he was stabbed even after he was dead. Now, I'm guessing your other protégée is very jealous over the fact you chose Carey to help you escape. You knew what Declan was planning. There is no use in lying."

Carey's hand shook as he held the photos. "No, not my son."

"Declan wasn't your son, Carey."

"Not by blood but he was my son. His parents didn't truly know what he wanted. I did though. I rescued him and I showed him everything he would need to continue my work and then to eventually create his own. My son is dead," Carey said shakily. "That stupid boy did this."

"Care to share a name?"

"He was never good enough!" Carey yelled angrily. "He was nowhere near my Declan's level."

"GIVE ME A NAME!" Hotch shouted as he lost his sense of calm. "Declan is dead. I want the name of the other man you kidnapped and brainwashed."

Declan held his tongue and stared at Hotch. "I'm not giving you his name. He may have killed Declan but he's the last mark of my work and I intend to ensure he's kept free. If you want him, you find him yourself."

Hotch rushed forward and grabbed Declan by the collar, he slammed him into the wall angrily and ignored Rossi rushing in.

"Your favourite student is dead," Hotch growled. "I don't care about your mark being in the world or that Declan is dead. I hope he's burning in hell after what he did to my agent. I want a name!"

"My lips are staying shut," Carey smirked.

Rossi grabbed Hotch's fist as he tried to hit Carey and pulled him out of the room. The other guards came into the room and secured Carey. Hotch stepped back from Rossi and clenched his fists. "I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"I want you to visit Reid," Rossi said. "Reid's kidnapping is affecting you more than I thought. Go to the hospital and take a break from the case."

"I can't. I have to find the unsub."

"Hotch, you may be the leader of this team but you're also Reid's friend. Go to the hospital and sit with him for a while. That's an order."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry that I'm not updating as often as I was but I've had a scattered mind and I'm trying to bring my life back into a normal pace which isn't always easy. Always be sure that you'll get an update though. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to have a nice bonding moment between Hotch and Reid. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Okay, a lot of people have asked if I will continue my one shot called Spencer's Pain. I'm not sure. I'm putting a poll on my profile page where you can vote for it to continue or stay as a one shot.**

**I also wanted to throw out a recommendation. IntoTheWilds has a great new collection of stories that are a crossover of Lost girl and Criminal Minds. If you like the two shows, they are a great read. They're all part of the It's a Fae, Fae World Saga. I love reading them.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all so wonderful and supportive. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan, Blake and JJ greeted Hotch outside of Reid's hospital room. Hotch was now only in his shirt. Taking off his jacket and tie had helped him take a step back from being the leader of the team. Rossi was right, this case was affecting him on a deep level and he couldn't ignore the fact he was losing control. JJ gave him a sad smile.

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"Not good," JJ answered. "He still can't see because his eyes are still swollen and what happened has deeply traumatised him. He refuses to talk about what happened and when I tried to tell him about Declan, he broke down and couldn't handle it. Emily is here too."

"Emily?" he said.

"She saw the news on a website and caught a flight here. She's helping Garcia to be there for Spence. How's the case going?"

"Carey Lock is refusing to give us the name of his other protégée. Rossi is taking over as leader of the team for a few hours. I need to see Reid and I need to spend some time here. I lost control back at the station with Carey and I can't do that again. Morgan, I need you to go and help Rossi at the station. Blake and JJ, I need you to take a look at Carey's victim's files before he was captured and check with Kevin to see if there any other cases that fit Carey's signature or closely match it. That son of a bitch wants his mark to stay in the world and I have feeling he used Declan and this other man at some point to replicate his signature. I think he might have done it to try to educate them on his technique."

"We'll get to work," Blake nodded. "Just spend some time with him and take some time to collect your thoughts. Call us if anything happens."

"I will."

They walked past him as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and stepped into the room. Emily rose up from her seat and gave him a hug. He hugged her back before looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Emily."

"I'm here now," she smiled sadly. "You don't look too great."

"I'm struggling to keep myself from losing control," he admitted. "Declan called me when he was torturing Reid and I listened as Reid screamed and pleaded for us to save him."

Hotch looked to the bed where Reid's fragile body laid. Tubes invaded his body and his skin was marked with bruises, burns, cuts, and bandages. "Look at him. He survived because he's strong. Even when Declan had beaten the hell out of him, he turned around and told him that he wasn't weak. I brought him into this team and it's because of me this happened. I don't take care of him enough."

Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "You do take care of him. This isn't your fault, Hotch."

"Not your fault," Reid spoke gently from the bed. Hotch walked over to the bed and held Reid's hand gently. Garcia gave Hotch a small smile before turning her attention back to Reid.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"Can't move too much or it hurts," Reid answered quietly. "This wasn't your fault."

"Garcia, I need to speak with Reid alone for a few minutes," Hotch said.

Emily spoke before Garcia had a chance. "Garcia, we can go and get something to eat. Reid's safe with Hotch and it gives us a chance to stretch our legs. We can even visit the gift shop."

Garcia knew she wouldn't win the argument to stay. Grabbing her purse, she rose up to her feet and leaned over to kiss Reid on the forehead. "I'll be back in a little while. You stay calm and take it easy."

"I will."

Emily put her arm around Garcia as they left the room. Hotch looked over Reid's body and his eyes lingered on his broken legs, both casted and caged to help them heal. Reid squeezed Hotch's hand. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You know what," Hotch said gently. "You need to talk about what happened to you."

"No, I don't."

"I saw the video he took of you in the motel bathroom and I heard him beating you. You need to talk about it. You were kidnapped and almost killed. You're traumatised and running away from what happened won't help."

Hotch grabbed a tissue from next to the bed as a tear leaked out of Reid's swollen eyes. Reid gripped the sheets with his uninjured hand and began to breathe heavily. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Why are you apologizing?"

"I became a pawn again. I didn't fight back enough. He broke my legs after he caught me. Hotch, I was awake when he broke my legs, he used a damn sledge hammer. I thought I was going to die. After he killed that man, he climbed in the back seat and strangled me till I passed out and all I could see while he was doing it was his eyes. They were sadistic."

"He surprised you near an alley. I saw him hit you with the pole and drag you into the alley. He was quick, prepared, and it was clear that he had watched you for some time. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Why?"

"It's my job to look after you, not just in work but outside of it too. I don't support you enough and I leave you by yourself too much. I walked out of the office on the day you got kidnapped. I should have said something to you. I should have invited you to dinner at my home or given you a lift home. I'm sorry. Throughout all of this, I promise that you'll stay safe and I'll be here to help you recover."

"I know you can't stay here all the time but promise me this. Always make sure someone is here with me," Reid cried gently. "I don't want to be left alone. I was all alone with that bastard when he was hurting me. I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't be left alone, I promise," Hotch soothed in a fatherly voice. "There'll be someone here with you at all times."

"Thank you," Reid said tiredly. "I wish I could see."

"You'll be able to soon. The swelling will come down."

Hotch leaned up and pressed for the nurse. A brunette nurse came into the room with a smile. "Is there a problem?"

"Can I get some ice packs to help bring down the swelling? The sooner he can see, the better."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the nurse smiled.

Hotch wiped Reid's face as gently as he could but winced when Reid yelped. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," he coughed.

Silence descended on the room as Hotch continued to make Reid comfortable in any way that he could. The nurse came into the room, passed Hotch the ice packs and left the room. Hotch carefully laid the soft but cold ice packs over Reid's eyes. The genius let out a small gasp as the cold began to soothe his swollen and bruised face.

"That should help the swelling come down a little faster," Hotch said before sitting by the hospital bed. "You're safe and we are going to be here every step of your recovery. Garcia hasn't left your side since you came here. She just wants to make you feel comfortable and cared for. You should have been there when I recruited her into the BAU. She was a very different person but deep down, I knew she just wanted a second chance. Caring for us makes her feel happy and we're her second chance. I'm happy she gave up the black outfit."

Reid tried to smile but could only give a little movement. "You should see a photo of Emily when she was in college."

"You're strong, Reid. Don't ever forget that. You're going to need to keep that strength you have inside alive."

Hotch watched as another tear made its way down Reid's cheek. "Hotch, thank you for thinking that I'm strong."

"I don't think you're strong. I know that you're strong."

Hotch reached out and gave Reid's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. Rossi was right to send him to to the hospital, he needed this.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I would just like to say a huge, huge, huge, thank you to everyone who voted Control the best Morgan/Reid story in this years Profiler's choice awards. I couldn't stop smiling all day after seeing that it had won. Thank you again! Things are going to get darker from this chapter on and more exciting. Hope you're all ready for some twists and turns ahead. This weekend, I'm also posting a very long one shot sequel to my story called One Day which will feature Rosie growing up. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're absolutely wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch couldn't help but smile when Garcia handed him a cup of coffee she had just poured into his cup from a Thermos. "Thank you, Garcia."

Emily handed him a sandwich. "Don't forget to eat too. You need your energy."

"You also need sleep," Garcia said. "You look exhausted, Hotch."

Glancing briefly at Reid's sleeping form, he sighed and opened his sandwich. "I can't sleep properly. I wake up from nightmares about hearing Reid screaming down the phone. I can't relax or stop till I find Casey's other protégée. He's a danger to us all and especially to Reid. I'm not about to let that bastard hurt him. He's been through enough and he needs his peace and his rest."

"He's going to get through this," Emily comforted. "I've seen him overcome challenges and obstacles in his life and come out stronger on the other side. I've missed being around him too. You don't realise what you don't have till it's gone."

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"Everyone on the team is my family but with Reid, I had a closer connection to him. He could tell when something was wrong when Doyle began. No matter how much I tried to hide it, he saw through my lies. When he would come to my apartment for a movie night, Sergio would always cuddle on his lap and Reid would always bring him treats. We shared a love of puzzles, foreign movies and so much more. I just miss having him around sometimes. In London, I look at my couch and wish that he was sitting there."

"You could come home to us," Garcia smiled gently. "We all miss you."

Emily bit her lip. "I've been thinking about it. I like working at Interpol but I don't love it. I thought I would enjoy my job more but it isn't the same. When I was here, I loved having the comfort from you all and the support. I always felt safe and I don't have that in England with Interpol."

"Emily, you always have a place with us," Hotch said.

"I know."

Garcia gasped as a hand suddenly cradled her cheek. Reid held her cheek in his hand and stroked his thumb over her skin. She touched the back of his hand.

"I can see you a little," Reid sighed happily. "My blond angel."

A small sob came through Garcia's lips before she regained her composure. "I'll always be your blond angel. I even know where to get some wings."

Emily let out a chuckle with Hotch as they both stepped next to the bed. Reid turned to see Emily in a blurry form. "You came so far."

"I'll always come when you need me," Emily said before planting a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better that I have you all with me. I don't want to be alone."

Hotch stepped forward. "You'll never be alone. I made you a promise and I'm not breaking it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful family," Reid said quietly. "I never stopped thinking about you all when...when he was hurting me. He was asleep in the motel and I was in the bathtub. There was so much pain but you all kept it from taking over. I'm sorry you had to see what he did to me."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault," Garcia said gently. "I'm going to pamper you silly. Angels always pamper their charges."

Reid stayed silent as his eyes closed and his head rested back into the pillow. Garcia brought the blanket back over him and kissed him on the forehead. "Bless his heart, he needs his rest."

Hotch touched Garcia's shoulder. "I have to go and help the team find Carey's other student. I know I'm leaving Reid in the best and most capable hands. Make sure you get some rest too."

Bringing her hand up, she gave Hotch's hand a loving squeeze. "You take care of yourself and make sure the others know to stay safe. Just catch this bastard so Reid will stay safe."

* * *

He held the phone tightly as he waited for his father to answer the call. All he wanted was guidance and to hear the sound of the man whom he would do anything for. A small click came to the phone. "Malachi, is that you?"

"Father, I need your guidance. I know I can get you out. Just tell me how."

Malachi flinched at the low growling tone that came down the phone. "You stupid, stupid boy! You killed your brother when you could have helped him get me out of this place."

"He wanted to be the best but he wasn't. I'm the one that has carried on your work in secret all these years. He barely did anything. He failed you and had to be punished."

"You're the one who needs punishment, Malachi. Now, are you going to teach yourself a lesson after this call?"

Malachi's hand shook but he licked his lips and nodded. "I'll punish myself, father. I won't disobey you. Tell me, how can I get you out of prison?"

"It's too late for that now. Your jealousy has made that impossible. I've taught you everything I know to continue my mark on the world. I want the world to know my creations and my skill through you. I have a special task for you and if you do it, I'll be proud of you again."

Malachi gripped the phone with excitement. "I'll do anything, father. Just tell me what to do and I'll make you so proud. I just want to be a good boy."

"The FBI are in town and I want you to do something special for me. Leave the agent that your brother captured. I want you to follow the others and find the one that means the most to them. Then, I want you to create my masterpiece, my son. Use the tools passed to you and make me proud for once."

"Yes, father. Anything for you."

* * *

Blake and JJ sifted through the new files that Kevin had sent over to them. Nine new cases had been found and they had all happened in different states. All nine remained unsolved but the connection was clear. One a year for over nine years and Casey's protégée had been busy. This wasn't Declan's work. The murders were sloppy at first but the precision of each kill had grown with each murder. Hotch walked through the door and they looked up.

"What have you found?"

"Nine more victims, Hotch," Blake answered.

JJ spoke next. "Hotch, these people were tortured over twelve hours and it's clear that Carey's protégée killed these people. He's created serial killers."

* * *

Emily placed some flowers by the bed and couldn't resist the urge to smell them. The wonderful smell filled her senses and brought a memory to the front of her mind.

* * *

_Laying on her couch, she turned the page of her book but didn't even get past the first sentence before a knock came at her door. She rose up to her feet and walked to the door. As she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Reid standing there. The hostage situation at Cyrus's compound had only been two days ago._

_"Hello, Reid."_

_Reid brought out a large bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them over. She smelled them and loved the scents of the outdoors. "What are these for?"_

_"I know what you said on the plane but I just needed to say that I'm sorry again. I should have stepped forward and taken the beating. I'm so sorry."_

_She walked over to him and hugged him close with her free arm. "It's okay. This wasn't your fault and you know that. I love the flowers."_

* * *

Her mind ripped itself away from the memory as an ear-piercing scream filled the room. Garcia and Emily rushed to the bed where Reid screamed again and cried uncontrollably. "No! Please don't!"

"Reid, wake up," Garcia shouted. "Spencer Reid, you wake up this instant."

His eyes opened as much as they could and tears spilled down his cheeks. "My legs. I tried to beg but the tape wouldn't let me. He broke my legs."

Garcia leaned down and hugged carefully. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Don't think about that. You're safe. Both your angels are here to look after you. You are loved and you're back with your family. Shhh."

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and also leaned down. "We're here. Your family is here. We're never going to leave you."

**Please review**

**Also, I'm also posting a new story tonight called The Torment of Darkness. It's a Blind Reid story but will be different to my other one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyon_e. _Here is a new story for you all. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I had a healing tattoo on my wrist and typing has proven a little difficult over the last week. It's all healed now and it looks amazing. I got a anti-possession tattoo form Supernatural and a Stephen King quote. Emily is going to play a big part in this story and isn't going anywhere any time soon. I'm still debating whether to have Reid go into a relationship with her. I love shipping them. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely magnificient and wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked around him with his swollen eyes and dealt with his slightly blurry vision. He needed his glasses but wasn't sure they would even fit over his face. Emily was folding some spare blankets next to his bed while Garcia was outside discussing his treatment with the nurses. Reaching out, he touched her hand gently. "I've missed you, Emily."

She held his hand and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "I've missed you too and I've especially missed our movie nights and long talks. I bet you haven't had anyone to challenge you at poker in a while."

"No-one challenges me but you at poker. Morgan's too easy to beat. I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"How are you really doing, Reid? It's just us in this room now. You know that I can keep a secret."

Reid licked his lips. "So much happened in such a short time, Emily. He killed someone in front of me and I can still feel the man's blood in my hair and dripping down my chin. I've been kidnapped before but the fear was a thousand time worse this time. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He got pleasure from breaking my legs and beating the crap out me with the cattle prod after he had used the damn thing on me. When I was in the trunk of his car and heard Morgan's voice, I just wanted to scream but I had to get the tape off first. I thought I wasn't going to do it. If Morgan had not saved me, I would be dead. I'm not ready to die, Emily. I still have a lot I want in life."

"I'm so sorry that you felt like that. I just want to let you know that I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I don't care about Interpol. I want to stay here and help you get better. I want to help you get everything you could ever want in life. You're a strong man and you can overcome the fear that still haunts you. It'll take time but you'll be able to put this in the past given time. Just promise me something, Reid."

"Anything," he smiled gently as he ignored the cut to his lip.

"Don't push the team away and don't keep the pain inside. You know how dark the path of pain is. We both do. Don't let this control the rest of your life. If you want to fully embrace life, you have to make sure the pain doesn't stay inside and chip away at that wonderful heart of yours."

"I don't want to keep it inside," Reid said shakily. "I was all alone out there when that bastard did this to me. I don't want to be alone when the memories come back. I know they will and they hurt when they come back in my head now."

"I'm here to make sure they don't hurt you. Do I have a nickname? Garcia is your angel, what am I?"

"You'll think it's silly," he said before licking his dry lips.

"No, I won't."

"Garcia is my angel because I feel like she always looking over me. She hasn't really left my bedside since I came here and she watches over us from her computers. You're my saviour, Emily. I know it sounds corny but you always pull me from a dark place. When I was on drugs, you confronted me when no-one else really did, and you've protected me from myself and the dark thoughts I've had. You even protected me from Cyrus at the ranch. I really missed you when you went to England. More than you know."

Emily went to talk but chose to save her words for later as Reid's eyes slowly closed. She knew he was tired and needed his rest. Gently, she kissed his cheek and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Sleep tight."

Garcia walked into the room and smiled as she took in the sight of the look in Emily's eyes. "You belong here, Emily," she said.

"I know," she nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

* * *

Malachi watched as the agents left the police station. All of them looked exhausted. He wondered if they cared about the blonde woman more than the brunette but frowned when he couldn't decipher who meant the most. He held the steering wheel in a tight grip as the horrible feeling of failing his father tore through his heart. Malachi's breathing picked up as he remembered how angry his father would get when he didn't do something right. The scars on his body were reminders of what happened when he failed but also a sign of his father's love. After all, his father only wanted for him to become the best.

Turning the keys in the ignition, he followed the brunette carefully. "I won't fail you, father."

* * *

Morgan didn't want to rest but Hotch had ordered everyone to get some rest in the hotel. He was tempted to grab his keys and go to the hospital but Hotch had asked him to rest for when they caught the new unsub. Pulling out his phone, he felt the entire case catch up to him. He opened a video and pressed play on the screen.

"Morgan, stop filming me," Reid's voice said on the video. Morgan remembered the day at the park well. He thought he had set up the perfect prank but he underestimated Reid's effect on Garcia.

Laughter erupted from the video when Garcia sent a bucket of cold ice over him instead of Reid. He paused it and was left with an image of Reid grinning and holding him arms up in triumph.

He knew that he wouldn't see Reid grin like he had in the video for a long time.

* * *

Blake knew that she should gone straight to the hotel room to rest but she needed to deliver something to the hospital first. She walked in to find Emily asleep while Garcia was knitting a giant pair of socks. "Why such big socks?" Blake smiled as she walked over.

"I'm not tired and I need to do something for Reid. Those cages won't be on forever but his casts will be on for a longer so I thought I would knit him some giant socks to put over his feet. I just want him to be warm and fuzzy as he gets better."

"With you by his side, warm and fuzzy will be his new best friends. How are you doing?"

"It's hard seeing him like this," Garcia admitted as she looked at beaten and swollen face. "I don't understand how anyone could hurt him. The bastard who did this was a monster. I'll never forget that video of Reid in the bathtub."

"Don't think about that."

"I'm trying not to but it's difficult. What have you got in your hand?"

"I called Anderson and he cleared it from forensics. He sent it here on special delivery."

Blake gave the book to Garcia and saw the look of happiness and love in her eyes. "Oh, Blake. This is perfect. Just what he needs."

"It was in his bag when he was taken. He never goes anywhere without it. There wasn't any blood on it and forensics couldn't get anything from it. I thought it would make him feel better to have it here and to have a piece of Maeve with him."

"He loved her so much," Garcia said as she stroked the book titled The Narrative of John Smith. She slid it next to him on bed and gave his hand a small squeeze.

* * *

Malachi slammed his hands on his steering wheel. His minds struggled to deal with the answer that he knew was right and the consequence of disobeying his father. Was he really disobeying his father though? Most of the agents were in the hospital with the young man that Darren had tortured. They all cared about him the most.

He just wanted to make his father proud. He just didn't know how without incurring his wrath.

* * *

Garcia brought up her phone as it began to buzz on the bedside table. She looked at the screen to see it was Will calling as she slid her thumb across the screen to answer it. "Hi, Will."

"Hey, Garcia. Henry won't go to sleep till he hears Spence's voice. He heard about the accident and wants to know that his uncle is okay."

"Give me a second," Garcia said before rising and gently squeezing Reid's shoulder. His swollen eyes slowly slid open to stare at her.

"Garcia?"

"Sorry to wake you, sweetheart. Henry is on the phone and he won't go to sleep till he hears that you're okay. He thinks that you got into a car accident."

"Put the phone next to my ear," Reid yawned before trying to summon the energy to sound more upbeat then he actually felt.

Garcia told Will to put Henry on the phone before placing the smart phone carefully against his ear. "Henry, are you there?" Reid spoke as strongly as he could.

"Uncle Spencer," Henry almost screamed down the phone. "Mommy and daddy said you got hurt in an accident. Daddy looks sad when he says your name."

"Henry, I'm a little hurt but I'm going to be better with time and plenty of get well cards. Daddy is sad because the accident gave Uncle Spencer some bruises and bad bones. You have to go to sleep, Henry. If you go to sleep, I'll let you decorate my casts when I come home. You can decorate them with whatever you want. I know you're worried about me but I don't want you to be. Uncle Spencer will be up and taking you to the park in no time."

"Promise we can go to the park when you come home," Henry said.

"I promise. Now, go to sleep and have sweet dreams."

"Can you tell me a story first, Uncle Spencer?"

"Tell daddy to put you on speaker phone and I'll happily tell you a story."

There was a small shuffling before Henry called that he was bed and ready for his story. Reid could make out Garcia's smile even through the blurry haze that came over his eyes. Searching through the library inside his mind, he took a deep breath and began.

"In a land far, far, away..."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this but it was either take my time checking everything and posting it or trying to fit it into a small space of time and stress myself out. I haven't had the easiest week or so but I feel lots better and I'm feeling like I have more control over my life. There's going to be some action in the next chapter so prepare yourself for that! Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank youso much for all the wonderful reviews and they have really kept me going. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Next Morning**

"Ahhhh," Reid screamed in his sleep. Garcia and Emily rushed to the bed and tried to stop him from thrashing as he continued to scream. "No! Please," he sobbed as the nightmare wrapped its cruel fingers around his mind.

Blake tapped his cheek and called for him to wake up. "Reid, wake up. Come on, it's just a nightmare."

"Spencer Reid, wake up!" Emily yelled. Reid opened his eyes and struggled against them as they held him down.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "Please."

Emily gently cradled his face and stared into his eyes. "Reid, it's just us. He isn't here and we won't let anyone hurt you. Calm down."

Blake and Garcia stepped back when they noticed that Reid stopped struggling against them. Emily wiped the tears from his cheeks and stroked her hand through his hair. Reid closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself down. "I'm sorry."

"There is not need to apologise," Garcia soothed. "You were having a very serious and painful nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"He was using the cattle prod on me," Reid almost whispered. "It was like every nerve on my body was on fire. I couldn't breathe and the pain was unbearable. I thought it was over but then he just started to beat me. He had fun watching me bleed."

"Oh, dear," Blake gasped as she stared at Reid's stomach. "I think you ripped open the stitches on your stomach."

Garcia, Blake and Emily looked down at his stomach to see blood slowly spreading across his hospital gown. Reid went to touch his gown but Emily took his hand and held it. "Leave it alone. Blake, can you get a nurse?"

"I'll be back in a moment."

"I'm sorry," Reid apologised as the blood continued to spread.

"It's not your fault," Garcia assured him before going around to his side of the bed. She reached her hands to take up the hospital gown but Reid tried weakly to stop her. "Honey, I need to see how bad it is. I'm not going to see anything you don't want me to see."

Reid reluctantly brought his hand away and allowed Garcia to lift the gown up at the corner. He winced as the bandage stuck to the gown and came away from the wound. "Oh, honey."

A young nurse walked in and took over. She put on some gloves and peeled the bandage away from the wound where Emily was able to see that a few stitches had torn quite severely. "I'll need to get the doctor."

* * *

Malachi stayed in the shadows as he waited for the key to all his plans. He had picked this one out due to the fact he seemed such a loner at the hospital. No-one would noticed a change of a picture on a name tag. He was being tested by his father and wanted to pass the test without incurring anger from the man whom had showed him the path he was destined to take. The path of blood and pleasure.

Everything had become so clear when he had truly thought about what his father wished. He would make him proud by finishing the agent his brother had failed to kill and use to free their father. The BAU team loved Spencer Reid the most and he would make them feel unimaginable pain. Malachi knew it wasn't going to be easy taking the agent from the hospital but it had to be done. The thought of using all the tools in his van made a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. He would record every scream that the agent would make and send it to his father in prison.

He stayed in the shadows but held the knife in his hand as he watched the nurse walk down the path. In one swift moment, he grabbed the male nurse and shoved the knife into his back. Malachi grinned as blood gurgled from the man's mouth.

"Don't worry," he whispered in the nurse's ear. "I could have made this pain last a lot longer."

Dropping the nurse to the floor, he knelt and watched as the light left his eyes and swiftly grabbed the badge from his pocket. Malachi grunted as he pulled the body towards the dumpster and heaved it into it.

* * *

Emily laid next to Reid on the bed and held the paper up in front of him as they completed the crossword puzzles that Blake had brought to them before leaving for the police station. They both grinned as they tried to beat each other to finding the answers but Emily knew he was a little slower than usual. The doctor had cleaned and re-sutured the cut that had opened up and had advised that Reid have help when sleeping to prevent such violent nightmares. Reid had refused the sleeping pills. There was still someone out there that could hurt him and he didn't want to be in a deep sleep if something happened. Garcia had gone out to make a visit to the gift shop again and to get some more food for them all.

"Emily, he chose me because he thought I was a loner type," Reid sighed. "He was right. Since Maeve and since being shot, I've distanced myself from everyone. It's just hard to be around everyone sometimes. They all have families or relationships to go home to. I feel that if I'm with them then I'm holding them back. Am I holding up everyone by making people stay here?"

"What do you mean?

"Garcia hasn't left here to call her boyfriend and I haven't seen Blake call her husband either. Am I keeping them from their lives?"

"Don't let what that bastard said to you mess with your mind," Emily said before turning on her side. "You are not holding anybody back in their lives and deep down you know that. You're part of a big family that feared they would never see you again. I can tell you that everyone would fall apart if you were gone. Imagine your knitting, Reid. The team are the wool but you're the one that stitches the wool together and makes it into something beautiful. You are the centre of the BAU family because you're the youngest and also the strongest. We're protective of you but we also depend on you to keep us from going down some dark paths. Reid, you have an amazing ability to make people see the truth about themselves."

"I like how you described the team as wool," he smiled. "Thank you, Emily. The thought wouldn't stop circling in my mind."

Reid couldn't stop the shiver that came over him. His hair rose up on his skin as it became marbled with goosebumps. Emily frowned and rose up into a sitting position. "Are you cold?"

"I am," he said.

Emily touched his forehead and felt the warmth radiating from his body. "Reid, you have a temperature."

"I don't feel so good," he moaned. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Just hold on," she said before jumping off the bed and calling for a nurse. Reid's doctor came into the room and came to the side of the bed. He brought out a thermometer and quickly took Reid's temperature. He frowned at the result.

"His temp has spiked to a high level," the doctor said. "Spencer, how do you feel?"

"Sick and cold," he admitted before trying to reach for a blanket. Emily brought the blanket over his arms but knew she couldn't overheat him. The doctor began to check all of his wounds but couldn't find any signs of major infection.

"Spencer, how is the pain in your legs?" he asked.

"My right leg hurts more than the other," Reid coughed. He let out a small cry of pain as his broken ribs sent a wave of pain through him.

"Spencer, I want to take you back into surgery so we can take a look at your legs. I'm worried that where the bone pierced the skin on your leg, you might have developed an infection called osteomyelitis. This needs to be treated quickly but I need to know if we need to remove some skin and how bad the infection might be. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, but can someone come to the surgery with me. I know I'll be asleep but I don't want to be alone with strangers."

"If I clean up and follow all your protocols, can I sit in?" Emily asked. "He needs this."

"I'll arrange it but you'll have to stay back and allow us to work without interfering."

"That's fine."

* * *

Rossi watched as Hotch came off the phone and didn't miss the concerned look on his face. "Hotch, what is it?"

"Reid is going back into surgery. They think where the bone ripped through the skin that he is developing a serious infection."

"He just can't catch a break," Rossi shook his head. "We on the other hand have a had a break on the case."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"There was some trouble at the prison with Carey and we now have a recording of the other unsub. JJ called me with the information," Rossi said. "I'll explain on the way."

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyon_e. _Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I'm on a roll with my updates this week. Seems when I'm a little angry that I write loads to vent. I'm not moaning as it is really helping me with my ideas. You can call me evil for the ending of this chapter but I have a nickname for a reason. Some great Emily moments coming for those who are fans. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you all and you all put a big grin on my face. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily smiled at Reid as he was wheeled down to surgery. She would have to leave him for a few minutes to clean her hands and get herself changed into some scrubs but she didn't want to leave him alone with strangers. As they travelled in the elevator, he squeezed her hand and was soothed as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "Emily."

She leaned down. "Yes."

"I know you'll have to scrub in and leave for a few minutes. Promise me that you'll come straight back."

"Don't worry, I'll be sitting by your side the entire surgery. I'm not going anywhere. I want you to relax and focus on getting better. Also, don't be surprised if Garcia has transformed your room into a haven of teddy bears and balloons during your absence."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Reid grinned.

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the surgery ward. Emily kissed the back of his hand and left to quickly prepare herself to sit in with him. The nurse instructed her on how to clean her hands to reduce risk of infection before handing her a set of scrubs, gloves, a mask, a hair cover and surgical covers for her shoes. Once she was finished, she made her way into the operating room to see the anaesthesiologist preparing to put Reid under. Emily sat next to the bed on a stool and made sure she was out of the surgeon's way. Reid looked at her.

"I'm so happy that you're here, Emily," he said.

The anaesthesiologist came over and began to explain what was going to happen. She injected a mix of drugs into his cannula. Emily watched as the drugs began to send him to sleep. He managed to get to six before he went to sleep. Emily leaned down to his ear and whispered gently. "You're safe and you're not alone. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Garcia tied balloons to the handle of one of the draws next to Reid's bed. She didn't like how plain hospital rooms were. Her belief was that to heal quickly, you needed to be surrounded by things that make you smile. Get well bears filled almost every surface she was allowed to use in the room and could almost made a rainbow. She leaned down and pick up a framed picture of Henry. As she placed it next to the bed, her mind wandered to a few floors up where Reid was currently in surgery. All she wanted for Reid was peace and time for him to recover properly. They needed to make sure his recovery wasn't rushed and that he had time to deal with his kidnapping and torture both physically and emotionally.

She smiled as she brought out the professor bear from the gift bag. "You're definitely going under his arm."

* * *

Rossi turned the corner and headed up the road towards the prison that Carey Lock was incarcerated in. "Hotch, Carey is more connected than we originally thought. One of the guards was on his payroll you could say. Carey received a phone call and every phone call into the prison is recorded. The guard was caught trying to delete the phone call by his superior and we have the recording of it now. Carey is in solitary confinement and the guard that tried to arrest him is in custody. It's not much but the warden says Carey was speaking to his son on the phone."

"Carey doesn't have a son," Hotch frowned.

"Exactly," Rossi said before going over a small bump. "His 'son' has to be the other one that he kidnapped and brainwashed. We can at least know what the guy sounds like now and with any luck he might have dropped some clues as to where he might be."

Rossi pulled up to the prison and left the car with Hotch by his side. Hotch checked his phone and was disappointed that there was still no news on Reid's surgery. Rossi noticed the disappointment on Hotch's face. "Emily and Garcia will message us when Reid is out of surgery. He's going to be fine."

"This infection is the last thing he needed," Hotch sighed.

They walked through the prison doors and went through all the security measures and secured their weapons with the guards. A man around the same age as Rossi came out and shook their hands. "I'm Warden Kale. Please follow me. We have the audio recording all ready for you."

"We would also like to speak to the guard in custody."

"We had no idea that he was helping Lock within the prison and I intend to start a full investigation into how their partnership came about. Here we are," Kale said as he opened a door and led them into his office. He turned his laptop around. "It's ready to play when you're ready."

* * *

Emily kissed Reid's forehead as he laid in recovery. She adored the way he looked when he was asleep and looked forward to telling him that his surgery had gone well. They had removed some dead tissue and he would need a small skin graft after he had fully recovered but they expected him to make a full recovery with the help of some powerful antibiotics and more fluids. A nurse was going to be along soon to take Reid back to his room and Emily didn't mind waiting.

"Reid, I've missed you so much," she said sadly before stroking her hand through his hair. "I don't think I'm going to go back to London. Not after this. My place is here with everyone and especially with you. I should have been here to protect you. We used to travel the same way home and we would take the Metro home together. I know that he attacked you when you were walking home all alone. I don't belong in London. I've never felt one hundred percent about being with Interpol. I'm going to stay here and help you get better. After that, we are going to catch up on a few years of not being able to go out and have fun."

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. A male nurse held up his hands and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I need to take him back down to his room."

"Lead the way," Emily smiled as she rose up from her chair. "Please be gentle with moving him."

The male nurse connected all the IV bags to the poles on the bed and disconnected the heart monitor. She followed him as they made their way to the elevator. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly answered it. "This is Prentiss."

"Emily, I need you to keep yourself on high alert. We just listened to a recording from the second unsub from when he called Carey and he was told to come after the one we care about the most. Just make sure you all stay safe."

"I will. Reid is being taken back to his room. He'll make a full recovery and they only needed to remove some dead tissue," Emily explained before her sharp hearing caught the voice in the background of the phone call. Her eyes looked up to the nurse wheeling Reid into the elevator. "Hotch, who's voice is that in the background?"

"The unsub's voice. Why?"

"Could you bring Reid his favourite book? He'll be able to read it over the next few days. You know how slow he reads," she said calmly. "Bring it quickly."

She disconnected the call and stepped in next to the male nurse. "Have you worked here long?"

"A few months," he spoke. His voice gave her the confirmation she needed. If he was in the hospital, there was only one person he could be after and that was the innocent genius sleeping in the bed.

"I think you dropped something outside," she frowned before moving out of the way. He stepped near the elevator doors. Emily brought her foot up and kicked him out and onto the floor. She hit the floor that Reid's room was on and rushed to subdue him. He kicked her in the stomach before she could get to him and tried to get back into the elevator. Hitting her foot out, she tripped him and watched as he slammed into the ground. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend to where Reid would be safe.

The unsub jumped to his feet and wiped blood away from his lip where he had bitten it. The corridors were empty as the shift change was taking place. Brining out a knife, he pointed it at her menacingly. "You're going to die today, bitch. Nothing will stop me fulfilling my father's wish," he snarled.

"You're looking at what's about to stop you," Emily snapped before jumping to her feet. "You're not touching him."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for the delay in putting this up. It was supposed to go up last night but I had a minor seizure which messed me up a little for the night. I'm fine though and I have them due to my neurological disorder. On the up side, I just got Netflix and I'm finally watching Orange is the new black. I'm kinda binge watching them all. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I know I'm evil leaving you on that cliffhanger but hey, it's me. You're brilliant and wonderful readers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily swiftly dodged the unsub as he tried to stab her with the knife. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it till he dropped the knife and sent a strong punch into his gut. A yelp escaped her mouth as a hand grabbed her hair and shoved her into the wall. Pain erupted from her forehead but she regained her focus and tackled the man as he tried to pick the knife back up. All the anger she had kept inside over Reid being hurt came flooding out. She brought punch after punch down into face and didn't care that her knuckles became bloody. She ignored his pleas for her to stop and kept hitting him.

"You will never hurt him!" she screamed before sending one last punch into his face and knocking him unconscious. She clutched her forehead as she got off him and hissed as she found a deep cut and blood dripping down her forehead. She looked up and discovered he had smashed her forehead into the corner of the wall.

"Miss! Oh, god. Are you alright?" a nurse shouted before running down to her.

"Call security and have them arrest him," Emily said before wincing. "Ah, dammit. I'm with the FBI agents downstairs. He's a suspect and he just tried to kill a patient under protection. Do it now."

"Your head," the nurse flustered.

"Screw my head," Emily snapped. "Just call security."

* * *

Garcia rushed into the exam room where Emily was being seen by the doctor. She gasped as she walked in to see the doctor stitching a large cut to Emily's forehead. "Emily, are you okay?"

"As long as Reid is safe, then yes. Is he okay?"

"He's back in his room and all his checks after his surgery came back fine. We have the man that attacked you in custody. Hotch had to hold Morgan back from the room when he found what happened," Garcia explained quickly before turning to the doctor. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine but has a mild concussion which she'll need to be kept under observation for."

"Can I be kept under observation in my friend's room?" Emily asked. "Please."

"I don't see why not but you must take it easy and rest while you're in there. I'll need to see you in a week to take these stitches out too. Rest and take it easy," the doctor advised before finishing the last stitch. He cleaned the area before placing a bandage over it. "There we go. If you experience any headaches, blackouts, severe dizziness or anything like that, you need to come back to the hospital immediately. Now for your knuckles."

The doctor helped Emily sit up against the pillows and placed a pillow on her lap. Garcia grimaced as she saw Emily's scraped, bruised and bloody knuckles. "Oh, sweetie."

"They're fine," Emily assured Garcia with a small smile. "Besides, it was worth it. You should see the other guy."

"I'm so happy you came here," Garcia said before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to think about what that son of a bitch may have done to Reid. Sorry for my language, doctor."

The doctor chuckled as he prepared to clean Emily's hands. "I have a teenage son. Trust me, nothing you say could shock me."

Emily let out a pained noise as antiseptic solution was wiped over her hands. The cotton pads came away smeared with blood and Garcia couldn't help the small pain in her heart whenever Emily let out a small noise. After cleaning her hands, the doctor wrapped them up with bandages. "Keep these clean, replace the bandages every two days and don't grip anything too tight or you'll mess up my handiwork. I'll have a nurse take you to your friend's room."

"I can take her," Garcia smiled.

"Okay," he nodded before handing her a bag. She looked inside and found bandages, antiseptic cream and some pain medication. "Only let her take pain medication when I come and give her concussion the all clear. Her hands are going to be swollen for some time but ice will help with the pain."

"Thank you," Garcia said before giving the doctor a small hug and making her way over to the bed. "Come on, let's get you back to Reid."

* * *

Reid awoke to hear the sound of Emily and Garcia talking. He opened his eyes gently but immediately frowned when he saw that Emily's hands were bandaged as well as her having a bandage on her forehead with bruises round her eye and down her cheek. He tried to rise up in the bed but yelped as his entire body protested every movement.

Garcia rushed over and brushed her hand through his hair. "Don't move," she ordered gently. "Take gentle breaths to get through the pain."

"What happened?" Reid asked as his eyes strayed to Emily as she lowered herself into the chair next to his bed.

"I'm fine," Emily insisted. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

"No, tell me," he demanded.

"Someone tried to hurt you," Garcia sighed before cradling his face with one of her hands. "The man whom killed Declan, you know the man who did this to you, well, he tried to take you away from us. Emily stopped him though. I've heard that his face is nothing but a swollen mess. Emily kicked the crap out of him."

Emily lifted her bandaged and swollen knuckles up to show him. "These were worth being able to save you and beat the crap out of him. I didn't leave your side till he tried to take you. You're safe, Reid. My cuts and bruises will heal but nothing could have ever healed the wound losing you would have created. Your surgery went well too and your infection should clear up in no time. I don't want you to be upset or sad. It's over."

Reaching up his least injured arm, he touched her bruised cheek and smiled. "Thank you, my saviour."

He closed his eyes and let his hand slide back down to his bed. Emily couldn't stop staring at him as he slept in the bed. Garcia pulled a chair up to sit next to her and gave her a very gentle nudge. "I never understood why you two never got together."

"Garcia," Emily rolled her eyes.

"What?" Garcia giggled. "You too have an amazing connection with each other and I've heard the way you two talk to each other. Emily, it's clear you miss him the most out of all of us. You love all of us, we know that, but anyone can see that you love Reid more. All those years you worked with us, I never saw you take a real interest in a man apart from Reid. You two always used to gravitate towards each other. Then, there is what happened tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You could knocked out that guy out with a few hits but you lost control and it's clear why. You beat him near to death because he almost took the man whom you love. Don't keep walking away from how you feel. I know that you are used to being independent and so is Reid but you two fit together perfectly. It's never too late for love."

"I do care for Reid a great deal and I may have certain feelings for him but right now isn't the time to bring this up to him. He's not very strong right now. He needs to get through all of this before anything happens at all. He needs rest, comfort and support."

"He needs you too," Garcia said gently. "Don't forget that."

* * *

Morgan, Hotch and the rest of the team stared through the glass window to see Malachi's unconscious form being treated by the doctors. Rossi turned to the rest of the team. "Remind me to never mess with Emily."

"We need answers from him once he wakes up," Hotch said. "Blake and Rossi, I think you should take on the questioning."

"Why?" Blake asked.

Hotch crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I can't go into that room. He tried to hurt Reid and if I go in there, I'm going to kill him. Please, just do this. Find out his real name so we can see what happened to him. I want to put this case to rest."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this but I hurt my shoulder which slowed down my writing a lot as I couldn't keep my arm in a position for too long. It's all better now. There is a small time jump in this chapter and we begin the healing process, in more ways than one. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely brlliant and awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes to see Garcia, Emily and Morgan in his room. Morgan was making the girls giggle by giving Garcia a shoulder massage. He smiled as Garcia let out a little snort as she laughed. "Morgan, always clowning around," Reid said causing them all to look at him.

Morgan stopped and came to Reid's side. "Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Better," he sighed. "Why were you massaging Garcia's shoulders?"

"You know me, kid. I'm always around to make the ladies relax. Garcia is a little ticklish though," Morgan chuckled. "Emily also needed something to take her mind of her headache."

Garcia stroked Emily's fringe out of her face. "Don't worry, Emily. Once the doctor comes and gives you one last check, I can give you some pain medication."

"I'm fine," Emily shrugged. "I've had hangovers worse than this."

"Like Vegas," Reid smiled as he reached out for her. She put her hand over his hand and let out a small smirk.

"Vegas shouldn't be so fun," Emily said. "It's wonderful that you're doing better. You don't feel as warm. Do you want anything?"

"Some cold water would be nice."

"I'm on it," Morgan said as he rose up from the bed and gave Reid's hand a small squeeze. "I'm also going to see if you can have anything to eat. Might even see if I can even score some jello."

* * *

Blake and Rossi walked into the room where Malachi was currently handcuffed to the bed and talking to himself. Rossi closed the door causing Malachi to notice their arrival. "Malachi, I'm Agent David Rossi and this is Agent Alex Blake. You attempted to kidnap one of our fellow agents and we want answers. We know that Carey Lock told you to go after the person that we love the most."

"I would have completed his order if it wasn't for that bitch!" Malachi snarled as he pulled against the handcuffs.

Rossi slammed his hands on the metal bars of the bed. "You watch how you speak about my family," Rossi growled. "We know that Malachi isn't your real name. Let me guess, Carey kidnapped you and beat you till your mind accepted that killing was the only way to make the pain stop."

"No, he's my father and he always has been," Malachi shook his head before scratching at his hair. "Stop it."

"You had a life before Carey took you. So did Dell, his real name was Declan Wilson. He was kidnapped from his room and brainwashed by Carey Lock. What is your real name?"

"Malachi," he grunted. "My father calls me Malachi. It's always been Malachi. Dell was nothing! He failed and I made him pay. He thought he could get ahead of me but I've been carrying on our father's work, not him. He couldn't even kill that scrawny and weak agent."

Blake surged over to the bed with her fists clenched but Rossi held her back as she spoke. "He's not weak. You call him that again and I'll make what my friend did to you seem like a spa treatment. What is your real name? You had a family. I bet Carey beat you the most because he thought you were the weaker one. He favoured Dell over you. You know, we did some digging on your so called father's background. His grandfather was called Dell. It's rumoured that they were very close. It's clear to us all that Declan was given the new name of Dell because Carey loved him the most."

"NO!" Malachi screamed. "He was only the favourite because he broke first."

Malachi's eyes went wide at the words that had come from his own lips. He grabbed his hair with his free hand and began to rock back and forth. "You're just trying to trick me."

"What is you real name?" Rossi demanded.

Malachi bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed. Rossi slammed his hands down on the bars and knew he was close to cracking the young man in front of him. "Your name!"

"JASON BERG!"

* * *

Garcia brought a small helping of jello onto the plastic spoon and brought it up for Reid to eat. He was already halfway through the pot which made her immensely happy. She watched Reid let out a small smile as she put the spoon in his mouth. She knew that he was enjoying the normalcy of everything. He didn't like talking about what had happened to him and she wasn't going to push him. Morgan was playfully feeding Emily some jello. Emily's first attempt at eating the jello had not gone well. Her knuckles still hurt and she couldn't grip the spoon without a lot of pain.

Hotch walked into the room and let out a chuckle at the sight in front of him. "Should I come back later?"

"No," Emily said. "Garcia and Morgan are just practising for any future babies they might have with their respective partners. I can't grip the spoon properly. How are things going?"

"We can officially put the case to rest," Hotch sighed. "We found out the name of the man whom tried to take Reid. His real name is Jason Berg. We've notified his parents and explained what happened and they're going to come to see him."

"Even after what he's done," Garcia said.

"He's still the son they've been looking for. Ten years is a long time to never see your child. We did some research and found that he was suspected to have been abducted on his way home from a local youth centre where he volunteered. He was also eighteen."

"What did Casey do to them to make them killers?" Reid spoke gently from the bed as he stared into Hotch's eyes. "Hotch, there must have been something that made them his choices to become protégées. There is killing because you were brainwashed and there is killing for pleasure."

A stray tear came down Reid's cheek. "Dell or Declan, whatever you call him, enjoyed hurting me. You don't just develop that kind of pleasure from killing from nothing. Son of a bitch had so much glee when he was strangling and beating me."

Reid scratched at his throat with his hand and began to feel overwhelmed. Hotch rushed over and held his hand away from his neck. "Get his hand off my neck!" Reid cried out as he closed his eyes. He began to struggle and the heart monitor beeped faster. They all knew he was slipping into a flashback.

Emily rose above him and put the back of her hand against his cheek before leaning down and whispering something the team couldn't hear. Reid began to calm and fell back to sleep as exhaustion flooded through him. Emily stood back up and let out a shaky breath. "We can't let him get that upset again."

"What did you say to him to calm him down?"

"I just told him that his family was here and was never going to let him be hurt again. We all need to keep that promise because if we don't, he won't make it through this," Emily said sadly. "We keep him safe no matter what."

* * *

**A month later**

Reid stared up at the blue sky and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his body as he sat in his wheelchair. He had only been home a few days but the feeling of being outside in the fresh air was the best thing in the world to him. The hospital had begun to feel too confined and it was a relief when the doctor had given them a permission to fly him home on the jet and to be taken care of at home. His legs were still in cages with casts around them but the surgery to treat the infection he had developed had delayed his recovery slightly. Everything was healing well except the memories of his abduction and torture. He would wake up at night and hear Dell's voice in the darkness and sometimes woke up screaming for someone to help him. Emily was always the one to rush to him at night when the nightmares took over. Rossi was more than happy to have Reid and Emily stay with him while Reid recovered. Reid's flat just wasn't going to be a good place to heal.

Emily had made a big decision a week ago and Reid couldn't help but be happy about it. She had resigned from Interpol and had decided to come back to the BAU after taking some time off first. She had travelled back to England and collected some more of her things over the weeks he was hospital and Garcia had joined her during the trip back to help. It had been a lonely few days at the hospital for him but he didn't mind if it meant Emily was coming back permanently. The team had travelled home a few days after closing the case but Garcia had stayed behind to care for him. Hotch had explained everything to Cruz and they had worked everything out.

Now, he was home and felt safe with the team around him.

Hotch had told him about Jason Berg. He had been deemed unfit for a standard trial and was being submitted for psychiatric evaluation and would most likely spend the rest of his life in a mental institution. The blurred line between who he had once been and what Carey had turned him into had become too much and he had suffered a severe mental break. Reid still didn't know to feel about it so he chose not to. He needed to focus on getting his life back together.

A cold glass of lemonade appeared in front of him as Emily came out onto the deck. He brought up his hand and took the glass from her. "Thanks, Emily."

"You're welcome," she said before sitting next to him. "How are you feeling, Reid?"

"I'm feeling really good," he smiled. "I feel normal sitting in the sun and it's easier to forget what happened when I'm with everyone. Especially you. You can't imagine how excited I am to have you come back to the BAU."

"Being here reminded me where my home truly is and it's not in London. It's here with you all," Emily grinned before bring her glass of lemonade up. "To fresh starts and amazing family."

They clicked their glasses together and both drank from the cold drink as they celebrated the family coming back together.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for how slow my chapters are coming out but I'm still not feeling one hundred percent. This flu certainly took me down a peg but now it's just a very persistent headache cursing me. I promise that soon when I'm fully revved up and myself again that I'm going to unleash the update of all updates on all of you. There will be so many that you'll be spoilt for choice. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all wonderful and amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve all your brilliant support. Thank you for always being there for me.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_His lungs burned as he ran through the forest and away from the danger that Dell posed. He pushed past branches and didn't look back. Reid wasn't sure how long had passed when he found a ditch to hide in. He leaned against a nearby log and closed his eyes. He opened them to find Dell's car in front of him and his hands tied in front of him. Dell came out of the front seat and began to storm over. Reid panicked and tried to run but only felt pain as he fell to the ground before even fully standing. Looking down at his legs, he found them broken and bloody. _

_"Where is the puppet going?" Dell laughed hysterically before grabbing Reid and dragging him to the trunk of the car._

_"No, please don't!" he screamed as he was thrown into the trunk. Dell slammed the lid and left Reid in darkness. A red light suddenly came through the trunk of the car before he felt something moving next to him. He turned his head to see Emily's eyes open but lifeless. Blood covered her face. _

_"No," Reid sobbed as he reached out to touch her. He let out a loud scream as Emily's dead hands wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze._

_"I can't fight them all," Emily's hissed as blood leaked from her mouth. "I'm dead because of you."_

_As she squeezed tighter, he couldn't breath and gasped for air as he felt his life leave him._

* * *

Emily was helping Garcia prepare dinner while Morgan prepared Reid's medication. Rossi was out doing some errands. A crash from Reid's room caused them all to rush to it where they found him flailing his arms and gasping for air.

"Hold his arms," Emily called as she knelt next to Reid on the bed.

Morgan grabbed Reid's arms and held them down on the bed as Emily and Garcia tried to wake him up. Garcia began to stroke her hand through his hair gently while Emily leaned down and began to whisper in his ear. "You're safe, Reid. No-one can ever hurt you again. Just wake up."

Emily had to lean back as Reid jolted awake and up suddenly. She leaned back over him and watched as he gained control of himself again. Morgan released his grip on Reid and stood by the side of the bed. "That was some nightmare, kid."

"Emily, I'm so sorry," Reid panted as tried to sit up. "I'm really sorry."

Emily frowned at Reid's state. "You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened in your nightmare?"

"You were dead but then you weren't and then you put your cold dead hands around my throat," Reid said quickly before bringing his hand up to touch his neck. "You said you couldn't fight them all and you were dead because of me. Dell put me in the trunk and you were dead in there. I'm sorry."

"It was just a nightmare," Emily soothed before bringing her hand up and touching Reid's cheek. "See, my hands are nice and warm. I'm sorry that you had a nightmare."

"We're here to banish those nightmares," Garcia smiled before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "We're just preparing dinner. Are you up for something to eat?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded shakily.

"I'll help you into your wheelchair," Morgan said before leaning down and gently bringing Reid into his arms. "You're still too light, kid."

* * *

Reid stared at the small collection of pills in front of him before looking to the others as they finished washing up the dishes from dinner. Morgan walked over and sat across from Reid. "Kid, you have to take your medication."

"I wouldn't have to take them if I had been more aware the night with Dell. He'll always be Dell to me. I'm an FBI agent and I got surprised by a pole to the head. It's not fair. He's dead. He won't pay for what he did to me. I'm stuck taking all these medications with my legs in these casts and cages and I have to learn to walk again. I'm just angry that I'm like this when I did nothing to deserve it," Reid vented before grabbing some pills and putting them in his mouth. He washed them down with a few gulps of cold water before taking the rest of the pills.

"Reid, we all saw the CCTV footage and it could have been any one of us that he surprised. We're not invincible because we're the FBI. The most important thing to think about now isn't that Dell won't suffer for what he did to you but that he's dead and he can't hurt you again. The world does some messed up things to us sometimes but we can't let them pull us into a dark place. You'll be up and about in no time."

"I don't think it'll be soon enough," Reid sighed before glancing at Emily.

* * *

**A few days later**

Reid was drawn from his sleep by two small hands shaking his arm. "Uncle Spence, wake up!" Henry's voice came through the darkness. Reid opened his eyes to see Henry almost jumping up and down on the bed.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Reid smiled gently.

"Morgan is taking us out for the day. Everyone is coming and I'm here to wake you up."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Mommy said that we're going somewhere fun. I'm really excited! C'mon, Uncle Spence."

Reid let out a chuckle before letting out a small sigh. "I need your Uncle Morgan to come and help me get ready. Do you think that you can go and get him?"

"I was already at the door listening," Morgan smirked as he walked into the room.

"It's not polite to listen to other people talking," Henry shook his head. "You're going to be in trouble."

Reid let out a snort of laughter at the tone Henry used to tell Morgan off. "He told you, Morgan."

Morgan and Henry both laughed together but for Morgan, it was wonderful to hear Reid laughing the way he was. He had spoken with the rest of the team and they had all decided that taking Reid out for the day would do him a lot of good. It would do them all a lot of good. Henry jumped off the bed. "Let's go, Uncle Spence."

* * *

Reid held Henry as he sat on the arm of the wheelchair. Morgan pushed them through the park till they came to a secluded part of the park. A large grin came to Reid's face as he took in the whole BAU family at the picnic table with a banner above it that read 'be happy!'. Henry wrapped his small arms around Reid and let out a childish giggle. "You don't have to be sad any more, Uncle Spence."

"Who told you that I was sad?" Reid asked although he had strong feeling that Morgan had spoken with the rest of the team.

"Someone who cares about you," Morgan spoke before Henry could. "Today, we are going to spend out here where there is fresh air and we are going to live off Rossi's amazing cooking skills for the day."

"We need to put some meat on your bones," Henry laughed.

Reid couldn't help the chuckle that came through him. "Henry, I think Uncle Morgan and Aunt Garcia's speech is rubbing off on you."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Emily walked over to the Reid to find that he had dozed off in the shade. It wasn't unusual for Reid to fall asleep at random times. Even though time had passed since his kidnapping, his body was still recovering. She leaned down and kissed his cheek causing him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes. "Hey, Emily. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour, you need your rest though. I think Henry decided to do some art on your casts while you slept," Emily smiled before motioning to his legs. Reid looked down to find his casts full of felt tip drawings.

"They needed some color," he shrugged. "Did you just kiss my cheek?"

"May have," she grinned. "Didn't you like it?"

"I liked it. I just wasn't expecting it," he said.

Emily stroked some of his brown hair behind his ear. "Well, with us, you should always expect the unexpected. Come on, let's get a burger in you."

"So bossy," Reid smirked.

"You love it and you know it," Emily smirked.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I am still getting back into my normal routine of writing after being ill and it doesn't help that my neurological disorder is interfering with my memory. I storm on though and I'm really enjoying the fact my writing makes me feel better. I'm so glad that you're opening up to the idea of Emily and Reid as a couple. I must admit that I think they would be great as a couple because she's always been the one in the series to talk sense into him and confront him when he's being a bit of an ass. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you all think.  
**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. They've really made me smile and I can't thank you enough for being such great readers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid laid on the hospital bed as he waited for the doctor to come and see him. Today, he had a check up on his legs and was hoping to at least be able to get the cages removed from them. He didn't mind the casts too much but did miss the ability to just jump out of bed and walk to his favorite coffee shop. They had already visited x-ray first to have his legs checked. Morgan sat beside with a smile on his face as he looked down at his phone.

"Who are you messaging?" Reid asked.

"Garcia is. She wants up to the minute updates on how this appointment goes and then she wants me to take you to the BAU to see everyone. Emily is settling back in well."

"Thanks for bringing me to this appointment, Morgan."

"No problem, kid. Besides, a little while away from my paperwork is fine by me."

"I'm usually the one doing the paperwork and you're always the one kicking down the doors," Reid chuckled softly.

"The leg is mightier than the pen," Morgan said in a deep voice that made Reid let out a snort as he laughed. He calmed down just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Spencer. How are you doing today?" Dr Layton smiled as she put down her clipboard. He already knew her from two previous check ups.

"I'm doing okay," Reid said before looking to his legs. "These are just taking a long time to heal."

"Breaks like yours do tend to take a lot time to heal and your compound fracture only adds to that. From the tests results I've seen from your first operation, your bones were not the strongest to begin with and I am going to recommend a treatment to try to remedy that. I've looked at your x rays and the casts will have to stay on but we can take the cages off as your bones have stabilised enough for us to do that. I'm also going to be taking these casts off and replacing them with fresh casts. We're going to be sawing through them which might cause you a little pain as the vibrations will hit your legs. Are you okay with all this?"

"It's a step in the right direction," Reid smiled.

"That's the way to think," Dr Layton said before bringing out a pen and picking up her clipboard. "Have you had any other problems that I need to know about?"

"No, not really," Reid shrugged. "I've just been trying to take this recovery one step at a time. I've-"

Reid stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Morgan. Dr Layton looked at him with a gentle smile. "Spencer, what is it?"

"Reid, it's okay to tell her. Is it something you don't want me to know?" Morgan frowned.

"I've been having panic attacks," Reid admitted.

"When?" Morgan asked as he stood next to the bed and looked at the pain in Reid's eyes. "You haven't shown signs of having panic attacks."

"I'm sorry," Reid apologised as he picked at the bottom on his t-shirt. "I didn't want you to see and it's only certain things that set them off."

"What sets them off, kid?"

"Garcia brought me some soup and it was tomato soup. I was eating it and some of it splashed on my hand. I wheeled myself to the bathroom and then I just lost it. Dell killed someone in front of me and I had that man's blood splatter across my skin. I can still hear that man's body thudding against the car and onto the ground. Morgan, he climbed in the car after that and his hand was around my throat so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to kill me and that I would never see you again. When I had the panic attack, all the fear and pain I felt that day came flooding back and I could barely breathe when I was in the bathroom. You've all been proud of me for trying to recover and I didn't want you to see it was happening. I'm sorry."

Reid closed his eyes and quickly wiped the tear that escaped from his eyes.

"Would you like to talk to a therapist here?" the doctor asked. "We have a few doctors who deal with severe trauma. Panic attacks have a negative on both the mind and body. I think it might be good for you. I know you have your friends but it might be easier talking to someone who you don't have a previous connection with."

"I think I'd like that," Reid breathed out shakily. "Could I have a moment alone with Morgan?"

"Of course," Dr Layton smiled. "I'll get everything ready for your casts to be replaced and be back soon."

Dr Layton left the room and closed the door behind her. Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "You know you can talk to us, Reid. We're here for you. I'm surprised that you want to see the therapist. You've always been resistant against the idea of therapy."

"It's easier to talk to a stranger," Reid admitted. "When I used to go to my narcotics anonymous meetings, it was somehow easier to talk to them all because they didn't know me. It's the same with the therapist. Morgan, I know that everyone is there for me. That brilliant day in the park made me feel so much better and we're family, I know that but that's the reason I can't always tell you everything. I see pain in your eyes when I tell you what he did to me and how I was feeling when he was doing it. It hurts to see that pain in your eyes and when I see that pain, I just want to shut my mouth. I can deal with the pain inside of myself but I struggle when I know I'm causing my family to hurt inside. Talking to the therapist means I don't have to be afraid of hurting you again."

Morgan stayed silent as he absorbed what Reid had just told him before he began speaking again. "Kid, the pain you see in our eyes isn't from what you tell us. I will never forget seeing you hanging upside down from that trunk. I could barely tell it was you and there was so much blood. Your eyes were swollen shut and you looked like a rag doll. Did you know that Hotch has nightmares?"

Reid looked up and shook his head.

"He dreams about the calls that Dell taunted him with except that in his dreams, he fails to bring you home and he's left standing over a coffin. Dell is the one who brought us this pain and I never want you to think that you did. Talking to a therapist is good for you but I'm still here for you and so is the rest of your family.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you all," Reid grinned before wiping his cheek again.

"No, kid, you've got it the wrong way round," Morgan chuckled softly. "We don't know what we did to deserve such a great man in our family."

* * *

**The next day**

Reid felt his chest tighten as the darkness surrounded him. Only moments before, he had been comfortable reading his books when all the lights had blacked out. He tried to block the memory of waking up in the trunk of the Dell's car but he couldn't keep it in the back of his mind. Other memories came surging forth as a flash of lightning came from outside his window.

_'AHHHHHHH!'_

His own screams echoed in his head from Dell's sick session of using a cattle prod. Reid didn't register the door opening as he began to wheeze. Emily rushed into the room with the candle in her hand. She was spending the night at Rossi's as Rossi was going out with an old friend. She placed it on the bedside unit and let the light cover Reid. "Hey, Reid. It's a blackout because of a storm. I'm here. It's Emily."

She held Reid's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Spencer Reid, look at me. You're not back with Dell."

Reid focused on her face as he realised that some light had returned to his room. He let out a sob and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Everything went dark and then I heard the lightning. I just went back to a bad place."

"It's okay," Emily smiled sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was dark when I woke up in the trunk of Dell's car. I was in so much pain and my eyes had swollen shut from the viscous beating he had given me. The lightning reminded me of when he used the cattle prod. I didn't want to scream for him but I couldn't help it. Every nerve inside of my body was on fire when he used the prod. He had all the power and I was just his puppet."

"No, you weren't his puppet, you were a man fighting to stay alive for his family. There are a lot of people, Spencer, that would have not survived the amount of torture and abuse that you went through. You're strong."

"How can I be strong when these panic attacks are taking over my mind?"

"Panic attacks are not a weakness. I had panic attacks after what happened with Doyle and it's a way to process what happened. They are signs that you still need time to recover and that you still need to work through the trauma. They'll pass with time but for now, they might happen and I want you to not be afraid of them."

"I'll try," he said before gazing at the candle. "I hope the power comes on soon."

Emily rose up from the bed and disappeared for a few seconds before returning to the room with two more candles. Using the flame on the candle already lit, she lit the two candles so more light came to Reid. She walked over to the bookshelf which was dimly illuminated and picked up Reid's copy of Empty Planet. The team had brought a large selection of books to Rossi's house for Reid's recovery. She sat on the bed next to Reid and opened the book. "I don't know how long the power will be out but I do know that I'm going to read to you until you either fall asleep or the power comes on."

"I know that book off by heart."

Emily shrugged. "You may know it by memory but you've never heard Emily Prentiss read it. I know you like being read things and it calms you down."

"It does," he nodded. Emily leaned against his shoulder and began to read from the book. Reid closed his eyes and listened to Emily as she began to read from one of his favourite book. Every word soothed the fear that had come from his panic attack. He leaned against her and let out a soothing breath of relief. He felt safe in the warmth of the light and that was all he wanted in that moment. Emily's hand wrapped around his own hand and he realised how he didn't mind if the power took a while to come back on.

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. Right now, I can't one hundred percent tell you when I'll be updating as I'm having a bit of a rough time in my life when it comes to my health and my energy. I'm really trying to keep up my updates but they might not be as fast. Till my health is a little better, I need to take it easy. I recently had to start walking with a crutch fall time as my legs are failing me. I'm doing okay though and you'll never be without an update for long. Give me what I want, A Real Family and Vigilante will be updated by Thursday at the latest. I hope you all understand. Anyway, here is the next chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and being patient with me. You're all the best. Thanks.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi walked into his home after a long day at work to hear laughter. He had left later than the others after having to have a meeting with Cruz. He walked into the living room to see Emily and Reid playing poker and chuckling away. He spotted the champagne bottle and frowned. "Reid, you're not supposed to drink alcohol with your medication."

"Rossi, you doubt me," Emily smirked before holding up the bottle. "It's apple cider. No alcohol but I thought it would be fun."

"She beat me on the last hand," Reid said before taking a sip of his apple cider.

"Care to join us," Emily offered.

"You two would clean me out," Rossi chuckled.

"We're playing with candy," Reid smiled as he picked up some chocolate and showed it to Rossi. "I know for a fact you have some in the kitchen. Come and join us."

"Let me grab a drink of something stronger than apple cider and then I'll join you both," he grinned before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed some of the candy he had in the kitchen. The only reason he had it stocked in his kitchen was because of Reid's love of anything full of sugar. He made his way to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. Emily had been a regular guest in his house even though she had found her own apartment. Rossi was happy that she came to see Reid so much. It was clear to the whole team that something was happening between them both. None of them had missed the way Emily would look into Reid's eyes or the unstoppable grin that came to Reid's face when Emily held his hand or even sat near him.

Rossi walked back into the living room and took a seat with Emily and Reid. "Right, let's see if I can stay in the game longer than one of you."

"That's a mighty challenge," Emily chuckled.

* * *

Reid munched on the bowl of candy he had succeeded in winning from both Rossi and Emily. Rossi had retreated up to his study to work on a new book he was writing while Emily had gone home after spending a few hours with him. Living with Rossi was still strange to him but he felt safe with Rossi and it was easier to live his life having his bedroom downstairs along with a bathroom. His favourite place to sit and think was by the pool. On a sunny day, it was a haven for his mind to finally expand. Looking at his legs, he hoped that it wouldn't be too long before his casts were removed. After that, he could focus on physical therapy and then returning to work. A knock at his door brought him out his thoughts.

"Come in."

Rossi stepped into the room with a stack of papers in his hand and walked over to Reid. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach feels a little odd," Reid admitted.

Rossi took the bowl of candy and moved it from Reid's reach. "No more candy. You're like a little kid making himself sick eating all the candy at Halloween. How is the rest of you feeling? Are your legs okay?"

"They're getting there," Reid shrugged. "Physically, I'm recovering."

"Mentally?" Rossi said.

"It's harder," Reid sighed. "I remember everything he did and I wake up at night to sound I heard when he broke the first leg. It's been months since he took me but I'm still scared. I barely survived being taken. What if I'm targeted again? I won't survive again."

"You'll never be taken again," Rossi said adamantly.

"You can't say that or ever promise that I won't be the target of some sick unsub's desire again. He blind sided me near an alley. I can't be watching the shadows or looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I never want to feel the pain that Dell put me through ever again."

Rossi noticed the way Reid's body had begun shaking. He put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. This will take time to recover from but I promise that you won't fear the shadows when time has passed and we can have Morgan give you some more self defence lessons when you're able. By the time he's done with you, you'll be a regular Neo."

"I'd like that. What are the papers for?" Reid asked as he took some deep breaths to calm down.

"This stack of papers is part of my new book that I'm working on. Reid, you're an exceptional young man and an amazing profiler. I've seen what you're capable of and I wanted to ask if you would do me the honour of co-authoring my new book. I would love your viewpoint of some cases that are researched and explained in the book and I want you to add your own sections into the book too."

"Wow," Reid said as he took in Rossi's words. "You aren't doing this just because you pity me."

"No and I don't pity you. Don't ever think that. I really want to co-author this book with you. I need someone with a fresh viewpoint on the world of profiling and I'd be honoured to work with you. Also, I have a daughter and grandson that I plan on spending a lot time with."

"I'd love to work on this with you. Thank you so much, Rossi."

* * *

**A week later**

Reid looked down at his legs and couldn't believe the casts were finally off his legs. There was still some vivid bruising around his legs but the doctors had told him that they would heal soon. He was under strict orders to stay in his wheelchair till he began physical therapy and then he could move to using crutches to walk and then a cane. It would still be some time before he could run and walk without using something to aid his walking. They had placed compression bandages over his legs but they didn't feel as heavy as casts. Morgan walked over to him after he had finished talking with the doctors and began pushing the wheelchair.

"How does it feel to have the casts off?" Morgan asked as they walked into the elevator.

"It feels great," Reid smiled happily. "I know I can't walk properly for a while but just seeing the casts off gives me reassurance that I'm going in a good direction."

"You'll be up and running around soon enough," Morgan said before ruffling Reid's hair.

* * *

Emily walked into Rossi's house and made her way to the living room. She had a key given to her due to her frequent visitor status. She smiled when she saw Rossi asleep on the couch with a book open on his chest. Grabbing a blanket, she walked over to him and placed it over him. She made her way to Reid's room and opened the door to find him also asleep. Reid's face looked pained. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hand through his hair gently. "It's okay. You're safe."

"Emily..." Reid moaned before his eyes opened. "Is that you?"

"It's me," she nodded. "You looked like you were having a little bit of a nightmare."

"Just the normal," he sighed before wiping his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's late," Emily said. "I just wanted to come and check on you. Rossi is sound out on the couch. I'll go and let you get back to sleep. I'll come by in the morning."

"You don't have to go," Reid said urgently before taking a deep breath. "I don't have nightmares when you're with me and by the look in your eyes, you had a nightmare about me before you came here."

"Profilers are the worst people to try to hide something from," Emily chuckled softly before her face became serious. "I had a bad dream. When I first came here after hearing what had happened to you, I feared the worst and I feared that I wouldn't make it. The reports I had heard and read were so vivid in some cases. I thank the stars that you are here and that I was able to help you in the hospital and through this recovery. The relief I felt when I knew you would make it through what Dell did to you was overwhelming. I had a nightmare that instead of coming back and finding you alive, I came back and had to watch the team bury your coffin. I woke up and I had to come and check on you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Reid gently smiled before reaching out and stroking some hair behind her ear. "Please, stay."

"I'll stay. I'll take the guest room."

"No, you can sleep in here if you want, We both slept well the night the lights went out. I know you won't take advantage of me," Reid said cheekily.

Emily kicked off her trainers and made her way to the other side of the bed where she climbed on and leaned up against the pillows on headboard. "I'll sleep here. I may take a little advantage of you."

Before Reid could ask what she meant, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were warm and soft as they caressed his lips. She came away and let out a grin. "I've wanted to do that for a while. I'm sorry if I pushed a boundary."

Reid couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her back. The warm feeling he felt when she was around began to grow more and more with each second their lips touched. He came away and looked into her eyes. "What boundary?"

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it. As promised this is tonight's update and I am super glad that you all enjoyed the updates I put out last night. There should also be an update for Give me what I want by the end of the week. I am very relieved that you all liked the last scene with Emily and Reid. I do love writing them as a couple. Thank you for the messages of support for my health. I won't ever be back to normal but I'm doing a lot better than I was. Well, except for this heat we're having in Britain. I'm a winter bear at heart. Thank you again for being patient with me. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You're absolutely brilliant and each review makes me grin. Lovetowrite3, the episode where Reid reads Empty planets is actually called Empty planet itself. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes to see the morning sun pouring through a small slit in his curtains. He smiled as he turned his head to see Emily sleeping peacefully next to him. After kissing for a little longer during the night, they had fallen asleep against each other and he had slept perfectly. No nightmares had plagued him during the night and by what he had seen, Emily had also slept without any further nightmares.

"It's rude to stare," Emily smirked before opening her eyes. "Morning."

"How can I not stare at someone so beautiful?" Reid grinned. Emily rose up and kissed him again. He leaned into the kiss and felt the wonderful surge of happiness run through him. She came away and stretched a little.

"You know how to make a woman feel special in the morning. I like that there isn't a boundary between us. I don't if you've felt the same for as long as I have but I'm happy you wanted to do this to."

"I've had feelings for you for a very long time," Reid assured her. "Even before Maeve. I thought there was no chance of anything ever happening though because we were so far apart after you went to work for Interpol. When you came back, all those feelings came back and I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"You've really had feelings for that long," Emily said as she reached out and held his hand. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought I wasn't worthy of you," Reid admitted before biting his lip nervously. "I know we're not going to rush into things now. I'm still not sure if I'm worthy of you. I know you could do a lot better than me."

"Why do you always doubt yourself?" Emily shook her head. Reid felt soothed as she ran her hand over his cheek. "Reid, you're a wonderful man and there is no man better than you in my eyes. We'll take things slow but we finally have everything out in the open and I love it. Now, I'm going to take advantage of you again for the next few minutes."

Reid couldn't stop the grin as Emily began kissing him. Her lips pressed against his in a fierce but gentle way and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. His breathing picked up as she ran her hand through his hair. After a minute of making out, the door opened causing them both to come apart. Rossi walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Emily, when did you come in?"

"Last night," Emily answered quickly. Reid struggled to keep the grin of his face and to gain back his normal breathing. "I had to come and check on Reid and decided to stay the night. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Rossi said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Is everything alright? You two seem to be acting a little strange."

"Just the groggy morning feeling," Reid spoke up before Emily had a chance.

"Okay," Rossi said. "You two want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," Emily answered. "How about you, Reid?"

"Yeah."

Rossi was about to leave before he turned back to them. "Oh, one more thing, Reid. I like the new shade of lipstick you're wearing."

Rossi left the room chuckling while Reid brought his hand to his lips and found he had some of Emily's lipstick smeared over them. Emily started giggling and leaned against Reid. "Don't worry, Reid. I like my lipstick on you."

* * *

Emily walked into work and struggled to hide the small skip in her step. She had travelled home to change and had come into work with a bright outlook on the day. As she placed down her bag, she heard the familiar sound of Garcia's heels approaching her. "Morning, Emily. You're in a little later than usual."

"Yeah, I was with Reid last night so I had to go home and change," Emily said as she turned around to face Garcia. "I had a nightmare and I just needed to make sure he was okay. I have my own key and Rossi doesn't mind."

"What else happened?" Garcia inquired. "There's something different about you."

"Nothing happened."

"Oh, something so did happen," Garcia gasped. "Your voice just went a little higher and that always happens when you try to lie to one of us. Was it something to do with our resident genius?"

"I don't know what you're on about," Emily tried to deflect as she made her way to the kitchen. Garcia followed her and leaned against the kitchen counter as Emily prepared a cup of coffee.

"I am your best friend," Garcia smirked. "You think I haven't seen the sweet and adoring looks between Reid and you. He smiles every time you touch him and whenever you're around him, you glow in a way and you can't stop smiling and being happy. We've all noticed it between you two. Please, pretty please, tell me what happened. You know we're all going to find out."

"Something did happen," Emily relented.

"Details!"

"I kissed Reid last night and then he kissed me. We broke down the boundary that's been between us both. We kissed for a little while longer and then we fell asleep. We also kissed for a little while this morning."

Garcia let out a squeal of happiness gaining her some looks from the other agents. Emily had barely grabbed her coffee when Garcia grabbed her hand and dragged her to her office. Garcia closed the door. "Now, we can talk in private. You guys kissed! That's wonderful."

"Calm down," Emily giggled. "You look like you've just won the lottery."

"You can't blame me for being this excited, Emily. You two have always had this connection and I've seen it since you both met each other. After years of watching you both dance around this, you two finally kissed and it's about damn time. Are you two officially an item now?"

"We're going to take it slow. Garcia, the things he said though this morning. He thought he wasn't worthy of me and that's why he never said anything before. He said he had feelings before he even knew Maeve. I don't want to rush into anything and he's still recovering but I really want this to work. He's also a really good kisser."

"Emily and Reid, sitting in a tree..." Garcia began to sing before Emily gave her a playful nudge.

* * *

Reid picked up the mail and began sifting through it. Ever since he had moved into Rossi's house, all his mail was directed to the house and not his apartment. He frowned as he came across a handwritten letter. He turned it over but didn't recognise the address on the back. He opened the envelope to find a long handwritten letter and another smaller envelope inside. As he quickly absorbed the words, his hand began to shake.

_Dear Spencer Reid, _

_My name is Amanda Wilson. My son was Declan Wilson. _

_I know what my son did to you and I just want to say that I'm sorry for what he did to you. My son wasn't a killer or abuser before he was taken. He was a good boy who was all set to go to Yale and he was a good man. I don't know what the man whom took him did but I want to tell you that my son wasn't like that before he was hurt and brainwashed. I know you must hate him but I hate the thought of him only being remembered that way. I included a picture because I just want to show you that my son was made into something he never was. _

_Please forgive my son. _

_The real monster was the man who brainwashed him. _

_He was a good boy and I don't want people to remember him as monster._

_Amanda Wilson_

Reid opened the other envelope and pulled out a picture that he immediately recognised as Dell. The different hair colour and eye colour didn't fool him. His breathing picked up and he let out a sob as memories came rushing to the front of his mind. The picture slid to the floor as they did.

**_He remembered screaming on the forest floor as he was electrocuted over and over. 'NO! Stop please!'_**

**_The hand around his throat as he was slowly strangled into unconsciousness. The menace and enjoyment that gleamed in his attacker's eyes giving him the most fear._**

**_The sound of his legs breaking and his piercing screams after._**

He was crying as he came out of his memories. Wheeling himself over to the phone, he scrambled to dial it. He clicked on Morgan's name and waited for his friend to pick it up.

"This is Morgan."

Reid let out a strangled sob as the memories burned in his mind. "Morgan, I need someone to come and help me."

"Kid, what's wrong? Is someone hurting you?"

"No-one's here but th-there was a letter. Please, I don't want to be alone. Please!"

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone. Sorry again for the wait but I've been a bit slow with my writing. I'll admit that I got a little distracted doing my knitting and I also wanted to make sure I have all the updates finished before posting. I'm doing four updates across the board tonight but Torment of Darkness will be updated tomorrow. It just needs to be checked over but I have run out of time tonight. Thanks again for being really patient with me. I am planning to end this story soon but I'm not sure how many chapters are left yet on this. I'd say at least five if not a little more. I'll give you a proper answer soon. I have many stories in my head that I'm really eager to do so don't worry, Reid whump will still be supplied. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're absolutely brilliant and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily and Morgan rushed into Rossi's house after using her key to get in. Soft whimpers travelled through the air from Reid's bedroom. Emily ran to the room with Morgan only a few steps behind her. She walked in to find Reid on his bed and clutching a pillow with tears running down his face. Sitting by his side, she put her arm around him and held him close. "Reid, what happened?"

"I can't stop them," Reid shook his head. "They all came rushing back when I saw that photo. WHY DID SHE SEND ME THAT?!"

"Where is the letter and photo?" Morgan asked.

"By the front door, I think," Reid coughed as he furiously wiped his cheeks. He leaned against Emily and found comfort in her arms. While in that moment, he felt the safest, he also felt more vulnerable than he had in months. Morgan walked out of the bedroom and returned a few moments later with the letter and picture. "Morgan, don't let me see it again. Please."

"I can't believe she would send this to you," Morgan vented angrily as he finished reading the letter. "She knows what he did to you. He was a monster and she expects you to forgive him after he almost killed you. We are going to deal with this."

"She said that he was a normal man before he was kidnapped and that he wasn't a killer before being brainwashed," Reid said before getting angry. "He was a monster and I know he had evil inside of him. We know Carey Lock took him and the other one for a reason and that's because he saw something inside of them. I saw that evil glee when he was strangling me. I just want to forget him!"

Emily turned and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "I'm here. I promise that we'll take care of this."

"I just don't want to be alone," Reid sighed as he tried to stop himself from becoming more upset. "I keep flashing back and I hate it. I will never forgive him for the torture that he inflicted onto me. He was a monster and I know that deep down he always was. Carey just helped him let that monster out."

"Emily, stay here with Reid and I'll cover everything at work. I'm also going to get this dealt with. I want to know how Mrs Wilson found out where Reid is living."

"Tell her a message from me. Tell her if she ever contacts Reid again, she'll have me to deal with," Emily said strongly.

"Will do," Morgan nodded. "Kid, you need anything else before I go."

"No," Reid said shakily before looking to Emily. "I have what I need now."

"I'll be back later tonight, kid," Morgan smiled before giving Emily a small nod. He left the room determined to track down Amanda Wilson and warn her against any further contact with Reid.

Emily kissed Reid's cheek before stroking some of his hair behind his ears. "He's dead, Spencer. Declan is dead and he can't ever hurt you again."

"You call him Declan but he'll always be Dell to me. Emily, Tobias Hankel still sometimes haunts me to this day. How long am I going to be haunted by what Dell did to me?"

"I wish I could say that you won't be haunted for long but on some level, Dell will always haunt you in one way or another and you have to be strong to deal with that. I remember what Doyle did to me at least once a day. I look at the scar he left on my chest and I remember screaming when he did it. It's going to happen because it's something that traumatised me. However, I also draw strength from the memories of the pain. I know I was strong when he did what he did. I survived and I am stronger now than I was then. Reid, after Tobias, I know you struggled but you came out of that trauma with a stronger mind and a stronger will. You may be struggling now but after some time, I know you'll be a warrior. You won't draw fear from the memories but courage."

Reid looked up at Emily and into her brown eyes. "You have an amazing way of making someone feel better. I just hope I can be the warrior that you think I can be."

"You're already my warrior," she grinned before kissing him. "We need to do something to make you feel better."

"Just being with you makes me feel better," he smiled. "Did that sound corny?"

"No, it sounded sweet," Emily chuckled.

* * *

Morgan walked into Hotch's office and placed the letter and photo down on the table. "This is why Reid is upset."

Hotch picked up the photo and gritted his jaw as he stopped the anger inside of him from overcoming him. He quickly read the letter and shook his head. "Is she insane? Declan was a sadistic monster. How would she ever expect Reid to forgive that bastard?"

"I don't know but Mrs Wilson needs to be told not to cross this boundary ever again," Morgan said. "I was going to track her down originally but on the way here, I thought you would be better at doing it. You should call her."

"Why do you think that?"

"Hotch, Declan called you every time and you more than any of us got affected by what happened to Reid. You try to hide it but we all see it. When you're around Reid, you react to everything that he does and you're at his side the moment he shows any kind of pain or distress. You had to hear Reid scream and that isn't something you just forget. I know you wanted to protect him back then. You can protect him now. Call this woman and tell her to never contact Reid again. That damn picture sent his mind spiralling into some dark places."

"I'll call her," Hotch said. Morgan was about to leave but stopped as Hotch called out his name. "Morgan, thank you. You're right by the way."

"It affected us all," Morgan sighed before giving Hotch a sad smile. "Go and see Reid after work. It'll do you both good."

* * *

Hotch dialled Amanda Wilson's number after retrieving it with Garcia's help. He waited for her to answer and straightened in his chair as her voice came down the line. "Hello."

"Is this Amanda Wilson?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm calling in regards to the letter you sent to Dr Spencer Reid. I'm his friend and also his boss. You must cease all contact with Spencer immediately or I will be forced to take further action."

"I don't understand," Mrs Wilson said down the phone. "I just sent him that letter because I don't want him to remember my son as a monster. Declan was a good boy before he was taken from me."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Wilson, but I just don't believe that," Hotch replied. "Casey Lock took Declan and another man as he saw something inside of them. Something that he knew he could use to twist them into what they became. We learned that Casey stalked them before taking them. He knew there was something inside your son that wasn't right. My agent, my friend, saw that evil inside of him when he was being strangled unconscious and beaten mercilessly. The fact you want my friend to forgive your son is insane."

"I just-" Mrs Wilson began to say before Hotch interrupted her.

"Your letter and damn photo has possibly sent Spencer months back in his mental recovery. Your son is responsible for almost killing Spencer. He kidnapped him, tortured and abused him and almost killed him. He broke Spencer's legs with a sledgehammer and laughed. I am telling you right now that if you send anything else to Spencer or try to contact him, I will bring charges against you for harassing a federal agent. He's been through hell and he doesn't need reminders of that from you."

Hotch slammed down his phone and let out a shaky breath. He was going to take Morgan's advice and see Reid at the end of the day.

* * *

Emily climbed into the pool after getting rid of her clothes and just staying in her underwear and bra. She had already helped lower Reid into the pool where he was holding onto the edge of the pool for support. He was wearing a pair of boxers. They had improvised after not having any swimming wear. Emily had called Reid's doctor and sought permission. The doctor encouraged him moving in the pool but only under strict supervision and only if he didn't over do it. They had removed his compression bandages. Emily swam over to him and smiled as she supported his weight as he came away from the edge. "Reid, you're way too skinny and light still."

"That's not always a bad thing," he smirked back. "Can I try to stand?"

"Of course," she nodded. "We can also try to get you walking a little. Your bones and muscles are a little weak so we have to work on building them up again. Don't push yourself though. We can't over do this."

Emily watched as Reid straightened his body with help. "It's so strange standing up," Reid said.

"It's a step in the right direction," Emily said before kissing his cheek. "Now, show me what those legs can do."

* * *

Hotch pulled up to Rossi's house behind Rossi's car and turned off the engine. He took a moment to let the stress of the day fall away from him. Rossi stepped out of his car. Hotch got out of his car and walked with Rossi to the door. "You doing okay?" Rossi asked as he turned the key and opened his door.

"I'm not fine but I'm hoping I feel better after talking with Reid."

They walked into the living room to see Emily cuddled up with Reid on the couch. Rossi was the first to noticed that Emily was wearing one of Reid's t-shirts.

Reid and Emily looked up to see them. "Hey," Reid smiled.

Both Hotch and Rossi were not expecting to see Reid with such a big smile on his face.

"Emily, could I speak with Reid alone for a moment?" Hotch said.

"Sure," Emily nodded before rising up from the couch and ruffling Rossi's hair. "I was about to make Reid something to eat anyway."

"I'll give you a hand," Rossi said before following her into the kitchen. Hotch took a seat next to Reid and let out a calming breath. "I've dealt with Amanda Wilson. Morgan thought it was best if I did it. I've told her not to contact you in anyway. Reid, if she contacts you again, call me and I'll press charges against her for harassment of a federal agent. She should never have sent that to you and there is no way in hell that man will ever get forgiveness."

"It just brought back a lot of bad memories," Reid admitted shakily. "Emily has helped me today. She helped me with the memories trying to take over and we even did some physical therapy in the pool. Don't worry, I got permission from my doctor first. Are you okay, Hotch? You look troubled."

"Reid, I need to talk to you about your time with Declan. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Reid frowned. "It was all Dell's fault. I'm sorry but I can't see him as Declan. I can't see him as anything but a monster."

"Reid, I'm sorry for not saving you sooner. I wasn't even the one to save you either. Morgan was the one who rescued you in the end. Declan called my phone every single time and I remember hearing your screams and your pain. It hurts knowing that I couldn't stop that. He almost killed you and I should have done more. We would never have found you without you calling for help. I'm sorry that you had to go through much pain before we got to you."

"Don't ever think that you didn't do enough to find me because you did," Reid spoke. "Hotch, it was your voice that kept me going. You reminded me that I wasn't weak and you gave me hope because you told me you would find me and I knew that you would never stop till you found me. What he did to me isn't your fault. Don't ever think that. Your voice helped me through the pain and you found me. Hotch, I'm here and alive because you put roadblocks up and co-ordinated all the police for my rescue. You saved me. The whole team saved me. I wouldn't be here without everyone supporting me. I don't want you to remember my screams, Hotch. I don't want them to cause you pain. I feel good now and I'm rebuilding my life. I want you to feel the same. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy as long as you're doing well," Hotch smiled gently.

"I'm doing really well," Reid grinned. "Emily is one of the biggest reasons for that."

"I already know something happened between you," Hotch chuckled. "I'm happy for you both. We've seen it coming for months."

"I don't feel like anything happened with Declan when I'm around her, Hotch."

"Then, don't let her go, Reid."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter which I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for making you all wait again. I'm doing so edits on Give me what I want so just expect that soon. With me life as it is, I make plans and they just fall away. I've decided that this story will have three more chapters before coming to an end as I have another story haunting my mind and it's begging to be done. It would involve Reid and Rossi and a kidnapping. I really do have a weird mind as it comes up with some random ways to torture Reid. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all so supportive and superb. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Reid strapped on his leg supports before grabbing his walking stick and using it to rise from the bed. He had made great progress with bringing his legs back up to strength and looked forward to the day he would be able to walk without any support aids. Making his way into the kitchen, he quickly planted a kiss on Emily's cheek as he walked past her. She giggled at him as she made French toast. "Good morning, Reid. You seem in a good mood."

"I am," he said contently. "I'm going back to work soon, I have a wonderful girlfriend supporting me and I'm moving on in my life. I'm even going to start looking for a new place to live. I gave up my apartment and most of my stuff is in storage. I'm going to start looking for something bigger and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me when I do."

"You want to move in together?" Emily said.

"We practically live together now," Reid smiled as walked closer to her. "You've barely stayed in your apartment since I've been here at Rossi's home. We could find somewhere together. I understand if you think that this is too fast. I just wanted to see if you would want to live with me."

Emily put down the toast and walked over to him. She cradled his cheek. "I'd love to move in together."

"Really?" he said happily before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "I love you."

Emily came away from the hug. "That's the first time you said that to me since we admitted our feelings."

"It's true though, Emily. I love you."

"I love you too," she grinned before kissing his lips.

* * *

Walking into Cruz's office, Reid couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He sat across from Cruz and placed his walking stick against his chair.

"It's great seeing you up and about again, Spencer," Cruz said as he brought out a few papers. "You officially return to the BAU next week and I have some papers that I need you to sign. You've passed the psych evaluation and we will schedule the physical evaluation when you're able. I wanted to speak with you today because I personally want to know how you're doing. You've been away from the BAU for some months and what happened to you was very traumatic."

Reid took a deep breath before talking. "I'm ready to come back. I won't lie about still thinking about what Dell did to me. I'm going to be living with the scars he left on me for the rest of my life. The team has been there for me and I want be there for them now. I can handle what I'm going to see and I'm going to use what I went through to be a better profiler. It's time to move on and get back to work."

"Spencer, I heard the phone calls Dell made. They were recorded after the first call of your kidnapping came through."

"Yes, I understand they were recorded and I know you heard my screams but I didn't give into that bastard once. I fought him as much as I could. With respect, I've always been seen by some as not worthy to be in the FBI but I doubt many could have survived what he did to me. I'm strong and ready to come back to work."

"Not many could have survived what you went through and now I know that you're ready. Spencer, I just needed to make sure. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not worthy of the FBI. Agents like you are rare and extraordinary."

"Thank you, sir."

"There is one more matter I have to discuss with you," Cruz spoke carefully. "I'm aware of your relationship with fellow agent Emily Prentiss. FBI policy is that agents do not fraternize with each other."

"I'm not ending the relationship if you're asking me to do that. She's the main reason I'm doing well and able to return to work. I've been through a lot of pain in the last few months but that disappears when I'm with her. I'll leave the FBI if that is the only way I can be with her."

"The FBI has the policy in place due to the fact that being in a relationship with a fellow agents can impair your judgement if one or both of you is in danger in the field. It can also cause problems if things didn't go well. No-one is forcing you to leave Spencer and we're not going to ask Emily to leave either. I've witnessed your team in action and been saved by you all before. You're a family and you would all do anything to protect each other anyway. Just be professional at work and keep all very personal interactions out of work and everything will be fine."

"We'll keep things low key at work," Reid agreed. "Thank you. I look forward to coming back next week."

Cruz reached out his hand and shook Reid's hand. "I look forward to seeing you back at work. Morgan's paperwork has been building up lately."

"It'll be back to a normal level next week," Reid chuckled.

* * *

**A few days later**

Emily leaned against Reid's chest as they looked through the newspaper for a new place to live. They still had printouts from Garcia to go through. "How about this one?" Emily suggested as she pressed her red pen to it. "Two bedrooms, spacious living room and kitchen with newly refurbished bathroom. It's on the ground floor too. The rent isn't too bad either."

"I like the look of this one," Reid pointed to the top corner. "It's a bungalow for rent. It's got a garden and a garage. We're going to need a lot of space to store some things. We're moving all our things together."

"You do realise that when we decorate, we're going to have to tone down your professor style. Your apartment is practically a library."

Reid couldn't help the small laugh. "Moving in is going to be fun. We should have a fun home with lots of colour and a special section for my books."

"I'll make you a deal," Emily offered. "We'll make space for a few bookshelves for your books but I get extra closet space for my shoes."

"We have deal," Reid smirked before kissing her forehead. "Let's look at the printouts Garcia did for us before we decide."

Emily turned around and brought her hand up to the buttons on Reid's shirt. "I have a better idea."

Every fibre of Reid's body rushed with warmth and excitement as Emily kissed his lips and continued to undo his shirt. She straddled his lap and stroked her hands till she found his zipper. He gently grabbed her hand and sighed. "Emily, wait."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Reid bit his lip. "I can't do much with my legs still in the supports and I want our first time together to be good for both of us."

"We don't have to do this but if you want to do it, I promise we can make it good for both of us and I'll be on top. We've both been moving towards this and we got close when we last kissed for a while."

"I do want this," he said breathlessly. He kissed her and felt the warmth through his veins return. Emily removed her own blouse and giggled as she leaned down and began to undo his zipper.

* * *

Emily happily slumped next to Spencer and laid against his chest as she got her breath back. "Mmmm..well..whoa."

"I...I...I'm lost for words," Reid breathed out as he held her closer.

"First time for everything then," Emily laughed as she adjusted the bed sheet over her chest. Reid joined her in laughing and held her closer. "Reid, I thought you would be more nervous. You're not used to people touching you. I know we kiss but you were so passionate and gentle and I had a hard time tracking where your hands were."

"I'm not afraid of your touch. I love your touch because it makes me feel safe and it makes me feel warm inside. Was it really okay for you?"

"Reid, it was amazing. Where did you learn that thing we did near the end?"

"You would be shocked if I told you how many books I've read on sex."

Emily was about to respond when the door to their bedroom opened.

"Hey, Reid-" Rossi began to speak before he looked up. He immediately closed his eyes and stepped back. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I'm just going to go and make some coffee. Um, yeah, coffee."

Rossi bumped into the door as he made his way out of the room.

Reid and Emily burst into a fit of laughter before looking up at each other and giving each other a quick kiss. "We definitely need to find a place. I think one mental scar on Rossi is enough," Reid sighed. "I love you."

"I know," Emily winked.

"I love a woman who can quote Star Wars."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter which I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for making you all wait again. Again, look out for all the updates tonight. I decided to go a certain direction in this story and I hope you all accept it. Only two chapters left after this and I'm going to be bringing this to a close. I'm glad you all liked the facts that Reid's books cover sex and Rossi walking in on them. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and amazing. Thanks for being so supportive too. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Morgan pushed the couch through the bungalow till he got to the living room. He positioned it in the place Emily had instructed before standing straight and looking to the door as Garcia came in with a box. "Hey, baby girl. How much more we got to go?"

"Not much," she said as she put down the box. "I'm so happy for them, Morgan."

"Me too," Morgan nodded. "This place is perfect for them and I think Rossi is glad they are moving out of his house. He feels mentally scarred by walking in to find Reid and Emily practically naked."

"I know," Garcia giggled. "Bless his heart. It's nice having them both happy and moving on in their lives. Reid isn't thinking about what Dell did to him and Emily is finally letting herself connect with someone and live her life. She never really had a proper relationship with anyone when she was at the BAU before she left and it's clear now that she only had eyes for one man and that was our baby boy."

"They fit well together and I hope they have everything they could ever want together. Emily once told me that she had a bad date because she showed her nerdy side. She's not going to have that trouble with Reid. Do you know anyone nerdier than Reid?"

"Don't bash nerds. Maybe we will hear the sound of little footsteps soon," Garcia smiled. "Reid has always wanted to be a dad and Emily has always wanted to be a mother. Can you imagine the child? She'd have her father's brain and her mother's kick ass attitude."

"Garcia, they've just moved in together. You'll be able to shop for baby outfits when they're ready."

* * *

Emily stood outside the living room hidden from their view. She placed the box in her hands down on the table by the door and walked outside. Making her way to garage, she couldn't help the painful feeling from inside of her taking over. She wiped a tear as it came down her cheek and took in a shaky breath.

"Emily?" Reid said as he appeared suddenly at the front of the garage. He walked over and knew she was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged as he put his hands over her shoulders.

"We've always promised to be honest with each other, Emily. Whatever it is, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

"You won't love me any more," Emily shook her head. "I've been keeping something from you and you won't want to be with me if I tell you."

"Emily, I'll always love you. Nothing in the world will ever change that. Why are you so upset?"

"I overheard Garcia and Morgan talking about how they're happy for us and then Garcia said that it wouldn't be took long before there were tiny footsteps. Spencer, I know how much you want to be a father one day. I can't have children. When Doyle stabbed me, there was damage and I can't have a child. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would walk away from me. I love you and I didn't want you to leave me. I've never had a relationship this deep and wonderful. I kept this secret because I didn't want to lose you."

Emily bowed her head and cried gently. "I'm so sorry."

Reid looked at Emily for a few seconds before bringing his hand up under her chin and lifting her head tenderly to look into her eyes. "Why would I leave the woman who I love and couldn't live without? This doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm never going to leave you. There are other ways we could have a family and I wouldn't want to be a father without you by my side. I'm sorry Doyle took that away from you."

Emily leaned against him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay," he calmed her gently before kissing the top of his head. "Don't ever feel like you have to keep secrets from me. Nothing will change how I feel about you and I never want to see you cry."

"Emily?" Garcia said as she appeared outside the garage. "Is everything okay? I heard crying."

Reid came away from the embrace and gave Emily a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily smiled.

"Is it something I did?" Garcia said nervously.

"Tell her," Reid urged her. "She's your best friend."

"I heard you and Morgan talking," Emily explained to Garcia. "I can't have children, Garcia."

"Oh," Garcia gasped before rushing to Emily and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I upset you. I'm a stupid idiot."

"No, no, no," Emily shook her head as Garcia eyes began to fill with tears. "You didn't know and you're not an idiot. Please don't cry. It's a relief not having to keep it to myself any more."

"Why did you think you had to keep this to yourself? I'm here for you. Always will be," Garcia said as she came away from the hug and wiped her cheeks.

"She thought she was going to lose me," Reid spoke up before putting his arm around Emily and kissing her cheek. "She's never going to lose me. Garcia, why don't you two go and get some coffee and snacks? Take a break from this."

"We can take our time and have some girl talk," Garcia nodded as she took Emily's hand. "Come on, let's take a walk and burn off the calories we're just going to replace with chocolate muffins."

Emily let out a smile and began to walk away with Garcia and down the street.

"Remember the sugar in my coffee," he called to them.

"How could we ever forget?" Emily shouted back before playfully giving him a wink.

Reid watched them walk out of view before taking a moment for himself. He looked around at the garage and smiled at the fact that he was finally making a home with someone. The supports were gone from his legs and he didn't need the cane either any more. The fact that Emily couldn't have a child didn't change a thing for him. The centre of his world was Emily and only her.

* * *

**A few days later**

Emily lifted her head up from Reid's chest and paused the movie they were watching as a knock came at the door. She sat up from the couch and answered the door to see Garcia with a closed picnic basket. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Emily said as she stepped aside. Garcia walked into the living room and placed the basket on the table as Emily sat back on the couch next to Reid. "What's in the basket?"

"I still feel bad about upsetting you the other day and I think that you both need some more company. I thought you could have another kind of tiny footsteps in the house."

Garcia lifted the basket lid up to show two kittens who immediately began to meow and try to climb out of the basket. Emily let out an out of character squeal at the sight of the tabby kitten and immediately picked up the small bundle. Reid chuckled at the sight of the ginger kitten and brought it into his hands and against his chest. "They're adorable," Emily giggled as the tabby kitten began to purr. "We are so keeping you both."

"They're about three months old, both boys, and I thought it would be nice for you to have some company in the house and something apart from each other to cuddle."

"Thank you, Garcia," Reid said as ginger kitten began to nibble on his finger playfully. "I'm going to call you Baker."

"Baker?" Emily questioned.

"After Tom Baker, my favourite Doctor Who doctor. What are you going to call your kitten?"

"Kurt. I'll call him Kurt after my favourite author, Kurt Vonnegut."

"Good choice," Reid agreed as the kitten managed to climb up his jumper and onto his shoulder. The next thing he felt was Baker trying to eat nuzzling his ear. "These two are going to be a handful."

* * *

**A week later**

Emily rushed through the trees after the unsub they had been chasing. The rest of the team had spread out with Morgan and Hotch ahead of her, Blake, Reid and JJ and out of her sight. She heard a gunshot before arriving with the others at the edge of the small ditch. Morgan was already handcuffing the suspect. "Anyone hurt?" Blake called down.

"No," Hotch responded. "He missed us. Where's Reid?"

The absence of Reid was only noticed now they had all stopped. Emily holstered her gun and turned around. "SPENCER!"

Emily sprinted back in the direction she had come from with Blake and JJ close by her side when there was no answer. Blake and JJ spread out to the right while she took the left. She didn't get far when she heard Blake yell. "He's here."

Rushing to Blake, she arrived to see Reid hyperventilating, crying and shaking uncontrollably. JJ tried to touch him but he let out a small scream and scuttled backwards. "He's having a panic attack. He's having a flashback," Blake coughed as she regained her breath.

JJ realised immediately what had triggered it. "We're in the woods. Dell broke his legs in the woods and also beat and electrocuted him in the woods."

Emily knelt in front of Reid. "Spencer, baby, it's Emily. I'm here. You're not back with him. Dell is dead."

Reid didn't pull back from Emily's touch as she placed her hand on his but had still not managed to come back to them. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently. As she came away, she felt his breathing even out and his eyes focused on her. "E-Emily?"

"I'm here," she said calmly. "He's dead. He can't hurt you again."

"I'm sorry," Reid broke down. "I-I don't know w-what happened."

Emily put her arms around him and held him as he leaned against her chest. "It's okay."

* * *

Reid sat on the plane with the rest of the team as they made their way back to Virginia. Rossi hadn't come on the case due to having some personal time with his daughter and grandson. Hotch walked over to him and sat across from him. "Reid, are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm not okay," Reid admitted. "I walked into those woods and just stopped when I realised how far in I was. Everyone was ahead of me and I remembered what happened the last time I was running in the woods. Dell found me, knocked me out and then broke my legs when I woke up. It wasn't just that moment I went back too. I thought I was back with him when he hurt me with the cattle prod. I'm sorry I let you all down. I-I thought I was over what he did to me."

Hotch watched as Reid pressed a shaking hand to forehead. "Reid, you may think you're over what happened but the truth is that you'll never truly be able to forget what Dell did to you. You're going to have PTSD. We should have been more aware that going into the woods could set off the memories of your attack. I want you to talk to someone when we get back."

"He's already got someone to talk to now," Emily smiled sadly as she came from behind Hotch's seat. She sat next to Reid and held his hand tightly. "I've got him, Hotch."

"We'll be at the other end of the seats," Hotch said as he left his seat. "I'll leave you two to have alone time."

Emily stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. "You okay?"

"Not completely but I feel better you're here with me."

"I'm never leaving your side. Nerds stick together."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm explaining this in all my updates. I'm sorry for the delay but I suffered a bad seizure two and half weeks ago and it took a great toll on me and has been causing problems with my memory and concentration even now. I try to keep my updates regular but my health is not brilliant these days and sometimes things can interfere with life. I won't stop writing though as it keeps me going and I love doing it. The next chapter is the last chapter. It'll be the end of this story but the start of a new one and I can now announce that it will be a continuation from the one shot I did called Valentine's day. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for being such brilliant reades and reviews. You're brilliant and I adore you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily couldn't sleep as she laid in bed with Reid. She knew he wasn't sleeping and his worry and fear almost radiated off him. She turned to her side and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay to be feeling what you're feeling."

"I thought I was over it," Reid said shakily. "I jeopardised everything when we went after the unsub. I should have been there to give you all back-up."

"You couldn't have known it was going to happen," she sighed. "Spencer, we don't know what will set off memories of a traumatic event. The rest of us should have been more aware that the woods might have caused you to have a flashback. You always have our back and we all know that. You're not the first person in the world to suffer a flashback in the field and you won't be the last. You can't let your mind dwell on the flashback too much or else it will cause more harm. I love you and I'm going to help you get through this. The team will be there for you too."

Reid turned around to face to her and cradled her face with his hand. "I love you too. I just think I might be a little shaky for the next few days. Feeling that fear all over again isn't something I can forget easily."

"No-one is expecting you to forget it easily," she smiled sadly.

Reid suddenly felt as if he was being watched and looked to the bottom of the bed. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of Baker and Kurt purring and staring at them. He made a few small noises to call them and picked up Baker when he was near enough. Emily picked up Kurt and let him nuzzle her hand. Baker walked up Reid's chest and began to lick Reid's nose.

"I think someone knows that you're not doing great," Emily said. "Garcia picked the perfect kittens."

"She certainly did," Reid agreed as Baker rolled onto his side as Reid began to stroke his belly. Baker began to purr uncontrollably causing Reid to laugh. "You silly kitten."

* * *

**A week later**

Emily was reading in the living room when Reid appeared at the doorway. He had a completed star puzzle in his hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"I had this especially made for you," Reid said as he walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. "I wanted to see if you could take it apart and put it together again. It would mean a lot."

Emily placed down her book and held the star puzzle in her hands. "You really had this made just for me?"

"I did," he nodded nervously. "Please, I want to see if you can do it."

"Don't laugh if I can't do it," Emily warned playfully before she began taking apart the puzzle. She stopped as something fell into her lap from a small slot in one of the pieces as she finished pulling all the pieces apart. Letting the wooden pieces fall from her hands, she picked up the ring and stared at it for a few seconds before she turned to find that Reid was now on one knee.

"Emily Prentiss, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and the woman who I want to wake up and kiss every morning. I love you and I want to ask if you would agreed to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Reid grinned before quickly taking the wooden pieces of the star puzzle and assembling them together perfectly. "A way to prove my undying love to you, by putting together a fallen star."

Emily rose up to face him. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you. Of course I will."

Reid rushed forward and kissed her passionately before coming away from the kiss and taking the ring from her hand. Lovingly, he slid the ring onto her finger and wrapped his arms around her as she rushed to hug him. "I love you, Spencer," Emily cried happily.

"I love you too, Emily."

* * *

**The next day**

Reid and Emily walked out of the elevator and into work with beaming smiles on both their faces. They held each other's hands as they walked into the office and didn't care if anyone said anything. Garcia walked out from her office and greeted them. "Morning. What's with the big smiles?"

Emily used her left hand to stroke some hair behind her ear and knew she had caught Garcia's attention when Garcia dropped the folder in her hand and rushed forward. She held Emily's hand up and let out a squeal of delight as she turned to Reid. "You proposed!"

"I did and my fiancée said yes," Reid grinned.

"What's all the commotion about?" Rossi asked as he walked over with Blake, each with a coffee cup in their hands.

Garcia immediately brought Emily's hand up to show them the engagement ring. "We've got another wedding to plan."

Blake came over and gave Emily and Reid a hug each before stepping back. "Congratulations to both of you."

Rossi came over and gently patted Reid's shoulder. "Congratulations. You two are perfect for each other."

"We need to tell everyone else," Emily said before holding Reid's hand a little tighter. "It was so romantic the way he proposed."

"Details, now!" Garcia demanded playfully as she motioned everyone into the BAU room. She rushed out, gathered the rest of the ream and brought them into the room.

"What's going on?" JJ asked. "Do we have a case?"

"No," Emily shook her head before holding up her hand. "Just a wedding to plan."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both," JJ said with delight as she went over to both of them and hugged them both.

"That's my man," Morgan chuckled as he patted Reid on the back. "Congratulations."

"May you have a long and happy life together," Hotch smiled. "Rossi can be the minister at your wedding."

"I'd love that," Emily giggled gently before leaning against Reid. "He hid the ring inside a special star puzzle he had made just for me and after he asked me to marry him, he put it back together and told me that by putting a falling star together, he proved his undying love."

Garcia let out a small 'awww' noise before looking at Reid. "You're such a romantic. A side of you that you've hidden well. I'm just so happy for you both."

* * *

**Two and half years later**

Reid walked into the room to find Emily looking at the sonogram pictures of their future child. He thought about how the last two and half years had been both wonderful and challenging. They had married each other three months after he had proposed and not long after, Emily had began to yearn for a child. It had been difficult for Emily after finding her eggs were not viable to have a baby with a surrogate carrying the child. Adoption had been a path they had tried but they had not been approved for due to their dangerous jobs and because of his mother's schizophrenia possibly being passed to him. Reid knew Emily wanted a child and she had decided to use a donated egg and use his sperm. Finally, they were expecting their baby in two months time. Biologically, he would be the baby's father and Emily was happy as it was a way of giving him the child he had always wanted and one that would be biologically his. The surrogate carrying their baby was experienced and they had immediately liked her after meeting her.

He loved the way she smiled as she held the sonogram picture. She had already prepared the nursery, brought the baby's clothes and had everything ready for when the baby arrived. Walking over, he sat next to her and brought his arm around her. "We still need to think of a name."

"I know but we need to make sure we pick the perfect name," Emily responded. "I still can't believe he's going to be here in two months. I hope I'm a good mother."

"You're going to be the best mother in the world," Reid smiled lovingly before kissing her cheek. "I know it's been difficult but in two months, we're going to hold our son in our arms and start a wonderful journey. You do know that he might be a genius."

"I know and I'm going to make sure he knows the languages of the world," Emily nodded before leaning against him. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Together, we'll be super parents," Reid smiled happily. "I love you."

Emily leaned against him and let out a content sigh. "I love you too."

**Please review**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise you'll have a nice long final chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, everyone. I am very sorry for the delay in posting new updates for my stories but as I have said before, my health is not great and I am struggling these days with my writing and with my energy levels. I also have trouble with my hands too. If you stay with me though, I'll always power through. Over the next few days, I aim to have updates across most of my stories by Sunday night. Vigilante, Torment of darkness and A Real family will all definitely be updated but I also hope to have Dreamwalker, Saving Blood and Give me what I want all updated but we'll have to see. Okay, here is the LAST chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and I know the ending scene might be strange but I just felt compelled to end it that way. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Oh, and being posted with this tonight is something I've had ready for a while. I'm posting a brand new story that is actually a sequel to my one shot, Valentine's day. It's going be dark but really focused Reid and Rossi.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for sticking with my stories, you're all brilliant and the best readers in the world. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**Two and a half months later**

Reid let out a small moan as he woke up from his slumber. He turned over to see that Emily wasn't next to him. Pushing away the covers, he already knew where she was and smiled as he made his way to the nursery. He opened the door to see Emily cradling their three week old son in her arms as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. "How's Everett this morning?" he asked as walked in and kissed her on the cheek. Looking down, he saw his son sleeping peacefully with a pacifier in his mouth. He kissed his son's head before rising back up.

"He is as perfect as ever," Emily beamed as she looked back to their son. "I just couldn't resist coming in and holding him."

"He's not going anywhere," Reid assured her before holding his son's tiny hand with care. "He's got a big day ahead of him today."

"I know," Emily nodded. "I can't believe that Rossi and Garcia are throwing us a party to celebrate his birth."

"You know it's just a cover for them to spoil him with more gifts," Reid chuckled before noticing that Everett was beginning to squirm in Emily's arm. Moments later, Everett began to cry and opened his eyes.

"Oh, I think my little boy is hungry," Emily said gently. "Daddy can have a cuddle while I go and get you a bottle."

Reid brought Everett into his arms and walked around the room trying to soothe his son. "Hey, it's okay. Daddy is here and your mommy has gone to get you a bottle. Today, you're going to spend some time with your aunties, uncles, grandpas, cousins and everyone else. They can't wait to spoil you with gifts. Your aunty Garcia has no doubt practically brought you an entire toy store."

Everett continued to cry until Emily walked back into the room with the bottle. "Does daddy want to feed him?"

"Daddy would but daddy must use the bathroom. Besides, I know how much you love giving him the first feed of the day."

Emily sat down on the rocking chair, put the bottle down on the edge of the chair and cradled Everett into one arm and used the other to feed him the bottle. Everett began to suckle from the bottle and instantly calmed.

"I'll make some coffee after I use the bathroom," Reid said before rushing out of the room.

Emily let out a giggle before looking back down to the baby. "Your daddy is silly sometimes."

* * *

Reid finished getting dressed for the party and made his way to the living room where Emily was packing the baby bag. Everett was snoring gently in his car seat and was dressed in a onesie that Garcia had brought. Everett was a beautiful baby and looked just like him. His hair was brown, his eyes dark brown too and he had his nose too.

"We're finally ready to go," Emily said as she brought the bag over her shoulder. Reid grabbed his satchel and then picked up the car seat by the handle.

"Everett is going to love all the attention today," Reid smirked as they left the house.

"Ten bucks says that Garcia cuddles him the most today," Emily smirked back.

"You're on."

* * *

Garcia looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the steps from Rossi's back porch. She rushed over to Reid and Emily and her attention was immediately on her nephew. "Oh, he's so adorable. I could just kiss those little cheeks."

"You're going to win," Reid said to Emily. "Garcia, you can pick him up."

Immediately unbuckling the baby from the seat, she brought him into her arms and kissed his cheeks. "You're such a handsome little boy."

Everett moved in her arms and let out an adorable yawn that made Garcia's heart melt. "Oh, look at him. He's just a little munchkin. I want one," Garcia pouted playfully.

"I once remember you talking about the perfect offspring of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan," Reid laughed before Emily gave him a playful hit on his arm.

Garcia let out a little giggle that only got stronger as Morgan walked down the steps to join them. "What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," Garcia shrugged before bringing her giggles to a smile. "Would Uncle Derek like to hold his nephew?"

"Absolutely," Morgan nodded before gently picking the baby up and holding him against his chest. "Look at all that hair. Uncle Derek will teach you how to manage that when you're older."

"I'm not going to point out the obvious problem with that," Emily grinned.

"I shave my head," Morgan replied before moving side to side as Everett began to get a little fussy. The baby calmed as the movement soothed him. "See, I got the skills."

"Perfect candidate, Garcia," Emily winked playfully causing Garcia to roll her eyes.

* * *

Hotch fed Everett as the rest of the team and family began to eat the dinner that Rossi had helped prepare with Garcia. Looking over them all, he couldn't help but smile at the happiness that flowed through them all. Emily and Spencer loved each other deeply and had survived their struggles to have a child and now had a wonderful son together. He still sometimes had dreams about hearing Reid scream down the phone as he was being tortured. Hotch was only able to get past the screams by remembering that Reid was now happy, alive and that Dell was dead. Jason Berg was still being treated in an mental hospital while Carey Lock had died in prison when his kidneys had failed.

Everett finished the bottle and Hotch brought him to his shoulder to burp him. He enjoyed spending time with Everett and considered him his nephew. Many of their lives had remained the same apart from another new arrival from JJ a year before. Michael LaMontange was a welcome and wonderful addition to the large family and it was nice that Everett would have someone close to his age to grow up with.

"How's uncle Hotch managing?" Reid called down the table.

"He's managing just fine," Hotch assured him before bringing Everett back into his arms. Everett's eyes wandered for a moment before settling on Hotch. The baby's small hand clasped Hotch's finger. "You're going to have a great life, Everett."

* * *

Reid walked over to Hotch with a cup of soda and handed it to him before taking a seat. Jack and Henry were kicking around a soccer ball at the end of the garden and everyone else was talking and fussing over Micheal and Everett. "This is nice," Reid sighed happily.

"Everyone finally got to meet Everett and it's been a while since we've had a dinner this big with all the family."

Reid looked over to Emily as she held their son. "Hotch, thank you."

"For what?" Hotch questioned.

"I know it's been a few years since Dell kidnapping me but I want you still to know that it was your words down the phone that kept me going. You told me that I was strong when he was hurting me and it gave me the strength to keep going."

"I was only telling the truth," Hotch smiled. "You are strong. Look at how far you've come. You're married, have a wonderful home and wife and a beautiful baby boy. I know you've had a few flashbacks over the years but you've fought through them."

"Everett helps keep me grounded," Reid sighed. "Since he was born, things have been absolutely amazing and it's great to see Emily so full of joy. I hated seeing her unhappy when we tried all the different avenues to have a baby. She was heartbroken when she found out she couldn't have a biological child and I felt like I let her down when my family's mental health history prevented us from adopting. She's been so happy since Everett was born and she was always meant to be a mother."

"I know it seems like life has been putting a lot of obstacles in front of you but you've overcome them all. Both of you. You'll always have our support and we're always going to be a family."

"I know, Hotch. I only want strong people in Everett's life and every strong is here today."

* * *

**The next day**

Emily finished dressing her son in a onesie and brought him back in her arms and held him with his head leaning against her chest. The party had been wonderful and they were struggling to find places for all the gifts they had been given for Everett. She walked into the kitchen to find Reid feeding Baker and Kurt. She let out a small giggle at the sight of cats swarming around his legs.

"I'm getting it," Reid shook his head as he finished putting the food in the bowls and put them on the floor.

Emily looked down at Everett and decided it was time for her to talk with Reid about her choice. "Spencer, I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?" he asked as he washed his hands.

"I want to leave the FBI and become a full time mother," she said.

"You love working at the BAU though," Reid replied as he leaned against the counter.

"I do but I thought about it and I've decided that I want to devote my time to raising our baby. I've spent a long time putting away criminals and risking my life and now I want to be a mother. My biggest fear is Everett being left alone in life if something were to happen to us in the field. Spencer, I know that I could do both but I waited so long to be a mother and I want to embrace that role to its fullest. I hope you're okay with my decision."

Spencer walked over to her and kissed her gently on her lips. "Emily, I'm happy as long as you're happy. If I'm honest, I think I knew this was coming. Everett is going to love spending lots of time with his mommy."

"His mommy is going to enjoy spending lots of time with him," Emily grinned before looking down at her sleeping son. "I want to be there for every moment."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Reid walked through Bennington nervously but knew that his mother was having a good day and that it was the best time to introduce her to her grandson. He had come alone with the baby after Emily had decided that it was a moment just for him and his mother. Dr Norman led him to her room and left him at the door. "Someone will be outside," Dr Norman informed him. "It's just a precaution."

"I understand," Reid nodded before looking back to Everett in the carrier. "She won't hurt him though."

Opening the door, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. His mother was reading from her book and didn't seem to register his arrival. "Hey, Mom."

Diana looked up and smiled. "Spencer, it's wonderful to see you. I lost track of time."

"That's okay," he said before walking over to the bed and using the handle to put the carrier on the bed. Diana walked over to him as he brought Everett into his arms. She reached out and touched the baby's surprising amount of hair. "Mom, this is your grandson, Everett. Remember, I told you about his arrival in my letters."

Tears welled in Diana's eyes. "Oh, Spencer, he's beautiful. You picked such a wonderful name. A strong name."

"Why don't you sit down and hold him?" Spencer suggested. Diana quickly walked to her chair and held out her arms. Reid carefully placed the baby in her arms and knew that everything would be okay by the way Diana held him. She stared lovingly at Everett and let out a joyful sob. Reid leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mom, are you okay?"

"It's just-," Diana began before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I'm a grandmother and I'm so proud of you. I'm afraid that I'm going to forget about this precious angel in my arms when my mind becomes foggy."

"I brought you something," Reid smiled softly before going over to bag and bringing out an album. He opened it to show her pictures of Everett, on his own, and with everyone else. He had placed one of his favourite photos in there. It was of Emily, Everett and himself at the party. Garcia had taken it when they had been relaxing on Rossi's porch.

"This is for you to fill up with the photos that I'm going to send to you. You'll never forget him and I know you love having photo albums. This one is just for you to fill with pictures of your grandson."

"Thank you," she said before calming down. She looked up into Reid's eyes. "Spencer, I know that you'll be a brilliant father. Does William know about the baby?"

"No, Mom, he doesn't," Reid shook his head. "I doubt he knows I'm married either. He was never there for me as a child and I don't want him letting down my son the way he let me down."

"It's your choice whether to tell him or not and I'll stand by you on that choice," Diana assured him before her attention was caught by Everett yawning and opening his eyes. "Oh, look at those eyes. You have your daddy's eyes. Hi, Everett. I'm your grandma. You're just the most precious and beautiful little boy in the world."

Reid let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that everything was going well and that his mother adored her grandson. Watching her gently rock back and forth to keep Everett calm, he hoped that seeing her grandson would give her the strength to fight against her disease and to be around in Everett's life for a long time.

* * *

**A few months later**

Everett knew he had only been in the world for a short time but he was beginning to understand the world around him. He smiled at his mommy as she made funny faces at him and reached out his hands to grab the bear that his daddy was waving in front of him.

He didn't know much of the world but knew his daddy and mommy loved him.

One day, he will know about his father's kidnapping and know where his strength comes from.

He will use that same strength to get through medical school and become a doctor.

On the day of his graduation from medical school, his mother will hold him close and tell him that she is proud and happy for him. His father will hug him and tell him that he is proud of his son becoming a healer.

Dr Everett Reid will one day save many lives, just like his mother and father had when they had worked for the FBI, and always find strength to carry on through the dark times.

For now though, Everett just wanted to play with his mommy's hair and hold the bear in his father's hand. He just wanted to be happy, like his mommy and daddy.

**Please review**


End file.
